


Companions.

by fullgallantry



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, request, soft, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullgallantry/pseuds/fullgallantry
Summary: A collection of one-shots from my brain or yours. Are Alex and Luke together? Is Reggie a werewolf? Has Bobby started the zombie apocalypse? Are the boys married and have kids? How about Alex and Reggie as the stars of their own Brokeback Mountain? You tell me!
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 121
Kudos: 106





	1. Personal Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there, and thank you so much for visiting my work. As the summary suggests, this is going to be a collection of one-shots that are either given to me or that I come up with by myself. I realized while working on my other big project, A World Alone, that it was getting heavy really quickly, so Companions. is a way to overcome that and work on something not as serious. Thanks again for checking me out, and don't be afraid to let me know what you'd like to see! Otherwise, this will just be me spouting off whatever I want. 
> 
> Your Friend, 
> 
> briefswim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's parents get him a robot to look after the house while they're away.

_Thank you for your purchase of the Autonomous Household Companion (AHC)! Please see the guide attached to the box to see all the ways your new best friend can help you around the house. Disclaimer: Please use the AHC only for it's intended purposes. Warranty voided in the presence of certain substances._  
  
Alex lifts his head from the small printout in his hand, staring up at the robot in front of him. It's so lifelike, it makes him feel so uncomfortable looking at it. It's dressed like a teenage boy from the 80's, ripped up pants and a cutoff tee-shirt. His parents watch him excitedly, his father's arm around his mother's shoulders. "Go ahead, turn it on!" His father beams.   
  
"Why?" Alex asks, turning back to them. "This is by far the strangest gift you guys have ever given me. Couldn't I just get another set of computer parts? You guys are going to Japan soon, why not just a bucket of souvenirs?"  
  
"Don't be that way Alex," Alex's mother breaks off, taking the printout from his hands. "You could use some company while we're away, and it's nice knowing that there's someone else here to look over the house while we're not around. You know we love Mrs. Molina and she's been so kind to let Julie come hang out, but we can't ask her to constantly be checking over the fence to make sure you're alright." She looks over the printout, but abandons it a moment later in favor of the large User's Manual inside the box the robot came in. "You'll be off to college next year, this is as much for you as it is for us. What are we going to do when you're not here? Leave the house empty?" She scoffs. "Dream on."  
  
"It just looks so.... Real." Alex worries. "Why does it look so much like a person? Is it going to eat and drink and sit with us at dinner? You know you guys could've very easily just adopted another kid. Really, I wouldn't have minded. In fact, I think I'd prefer it to battery boy."  
  
Alex's father moves to the robot, touching it to try and find a switch. "Don't be ridiculous, bud. Adopting a kid is a lengthy process and we've barely had enough time to make sure you're taken care of. Do you really want us carrying another child across international borders? Besides, it's the holidays. Where would we get a kid this late in the year?"  
  
"Playground?"  
  
"Sweetheart, it says it's voice activated." Alex's mom pokes his father in the side. "Acoustic Reverberation Technology means that your AHC is always listening. All it takes to get him moving is to say, good morning!" She reads aloud, scanning the book quickly and easily. "Oh, honey! It says we can name him, too! God, maybe we did just adopt another kid."  
  
Alex's father takes off his glasses, cleaning them with his robe. The fireplace crackles behind them, a clear signal that it need another piece of wood. As the patriarch moves to attend to it, Alex turns to his mother. "Thank you," He whispers. "For staying until Christmas. I know you guys are essential."  
  
Alex's mother runs her hand through his long hair, pulling him in to press a kiss to his forehead. "Oh, sweetie. I know it must be so hard for you to have to be here all alone. We were just researchers when we had you, the future was so bright. All we wanted was for you to experience the things we never got to. Now, we're halfway across the world more often than not, it seems like. I don't ever want to leave you alone, but the work is so important."  
  
Alex nods. "I understand, really. I was.... I got mad a lot, before. I don't think I had the ability to understand what it was you were doing."  
  
They smile at each other, a softness settling over the two of them. "Alright, what should we name him?" Alex's father smiles, clapping his hands together to rid them of the small wood pieces.   
  
"Alex?" They turn to him waiting for a response.   
  
Eyes narrowed, he stares at the machine for a good, long while. Eventually, with an exasperated and defeated sigh, "good morning, Luke."  
  
His parents bags are packed and the shuttle to the airport is there before they can finish getting the bot set up, leaving Alex with the responsibility. They kiss Alex goodbye, his father leaving him with a warm and enveloping hug. They don't get to talk as much as Alex would like, but he can feel that they miss him. He can see it. They enter the shuttle as the first snow begins to fall, waving wide waves as they disappear down the street.   
  
"Alright, battery boy. What is your shutoff command?" Alex returns to the living room.  
  
Luke turns to him, a sweet smile crossing his face. "I am your Autonomous Household Companion, I do not turn off!"  
  
"That's... Vaguely threatening." Alex furrows his brow. "Alright, what is your sleep mode option? How do I make it so that you can just sit here the rest of the time my parents are gone and reactivate you when they come back?"  
  
"User: ALEX, I am incapable of honoring your current request. At the command of User: AMY and User: MICHAEL, I am to stay on watch over you and the house until their return!"  
  
"Ah, so this is a test."  
  
"A test?"  
  
"Not for me," Alex smirks. "For you."  
  
"Would you like me to run diagnostics of my systems, User: ALEX?"  
  
"No, no. God, what? No." Alex moves across the room, taking up a mug from the coffee table. Luke follows behind him, quickly following his steps. "They're trying to make sure you can do the job of being watcher of the house before deciding whether or not you're worth it."  
  
Luke seems to compute this for a moment, eyes darting back and forth, not taking focus of anything. Alex feels his skin crawl a little. If he didn't know there was metal under Luke's skin, he'd swear he was real. "I do not understand."  
  
"Don't worry too much." Alex reassures him. "Think of yourself as my parent's child. They already love you. Just make sure you can take care of the house while they're gone, that's it."  
  
"And you."  
  
"And me.... Wait. No, I'm fine." Alex fills the mug with hot water. "You don't have to worry about me. Primary directive is keep the house clean and like, free of intruders."  
  
"Primary directive is to watch over User: ALEX at the command of User: AMY and User: MICHAEL. That is their request!"   
  
Alex's face drops, disdain for the wording of the entire conversation setting in quickly and violently. He turns to say something else, bumping the mug of hot water against the cabinet and spilling it on himself. He screams, the mug falling out of his hands and shattering on the floor. Before he can say anything, Luke has picked him up and moved him to a space clear of both water and pieces of porcelain. He watches as his shirt is removed, Luke's eyes glowing a soft blue to take in the damage. "You are experiencing a mild first-degree burn from the water."  
  
"I'll be fine," Alex replies, trying to stand. Luke keeps him sitting down, hand now extending to press into the burn. Alex feels a rush of cold as Luke's skin makes contact with his own. "Fuck are you this cold all the time?!" He cries.   
  
"I have lowered the temperature of my hand to ensure a quick and modest effect on your skin. It will continue to burn if not stopped." Luke smiles, like he's just made some kind of life altering point. "You will feel better when I have completed burn first aid."  
  
"This doesn't prove anything, you know." Alex says, realizing what position he's in. "That wouldn't have happened if you and I weren't just talking about it, you know that, right?"  
  
"I know that it happened," Luke continues smiling. "And I am here to remedy the situation, User: ALEX."  
  
"You can drop the user command. Just call me Alex."  
  
"Ok... ... ... ... Alex." Luke's gaze continues downward, settling on a hot water stain on Alex's sweatpants leg. "You might have been burned on the leg, as well. There is evidence that the water has soaked through your pants. Remove them, and I will check." He grips the cloth of Alex's pants, beginning to pull them down. Alex grabs the waistband and pulls them up, nearly shouting.   
  
"Hey, no!" He yells, pulling them back. "That's unnecessary, I mean, I don't... It's fine." He moves to stand again, this time Luke allowing him. The cold of the room sets in with his shirt off. "I'll check it myself."  
  
"Your heart rate is increased," Luke responds, rising to meet his gaze. "If you are anxious about treatment, rest assured that I am trained in all 72 types of first aid, and have been given manuals on experimental techniques. Simply remove your pants and I-"  
  
"I'm not taking my pants off."  
  
"Modesty will get you nowhere in times of concern. I will take your pants to be washed while you wait, remove the-"  
  
"I'm not taking my pants off, Luke!"  
  
"Why not, Alex?"  
  
"Because I'm not wearing anything underneath them!"   
  
A silence settles between them. "Are you uncomfortable with nudity, Alex?"  
  
The blonde feels his face ignite, a soft blush pressing into his cheeks. He turns his head, body moving away from the kitchen. "No, I'm not."  
  
"I can remove my clothing as well, if it will comfort you."  
  
"Can you just clean this up?" He motions toward the broken mug and quickly cooling water. Luke nods, moving to begin picking up the pieces.  
  
Luke watches as Alex disappears up the stairs, the echo of a door shutting abruptly reaching his ears moments later.  
  
Alex stands under the water, feeling it begin to heat. He looks down at his stomach, checking to make sure the reddened skin hasn't gotten worse. To his surprise, it's begun to dissipate rather quickly. The one on his leg still stings. He's sure that if he had allowed Luke to work whatever magic on him he'd done to his stomach, his leg wouldn't hurt at all. The door clicks open, and Alex hears shuffling before the toilet lid closes. "Hello?"  
  
He opens the door to the shower to find Luke sitting on the toilet, hands on his lap. He turns to Alex, smiling. "Hello!"  
  
"What the fuck."  
  
"I am meant to look after you."  
  
"That means I don't get any privacy?"  
  
"You are hidden partially by the glass."  
  
"But you still have to be in this room."  
  
"I am not in the shower with you, if that's any comfort."  
  
"Might as well be." Alex murmurs under his breath. He shuts the shower door once more, allowing the hot water to wash over him. He's startled a second later by the sound of the door unlocking behind him. He turns quickly, slipping on the slick tile. Luke's arms reach out for him, preventing him from slamming his head into the wall. Alex's wide eyes take in the picture in front of him. Luke, completely naked, standing over him, their bodies pressed together.   
  
He's sure the neighbors hear him start yelling. Alex rights himself before pushing Luke away, moving to stand on the other side of the shower, enough space between them for him to seethe. "Are you upset?"  
  
"Are you upset," Alex repeats, mocking the robot. "Does it look like I'm particularly happy?! What the _fuck_ are you naked, number one, and number two: **IN THE SHOWER WITH ME**?!"  
  
"Alex, I could not enter the shower with my clothes on, they would get wet. Then I would have nothing to wear."  
  
Alex feels the rage inside him bubble up into his chest, his mind set on throwing Luke out their second story window into the snow, and then doing the same to his parents the moment they walk through the door. With enough space between them, Alex takes in Luke more fully. The design of him is immaculate. Perfect, clear skin. There are bits of hair he's sure were placed their by a professional aesthetician because man it look realistic. His muscles are well defined and his hair wets like a normal person's would. He's even got a small patch of hair above his-  
  
"Oh, my god." Alex whispers, turning his head.   
  
"Are you alright? Your heart rate has increased."  
  
"I'm fine," Alex waves behind him, hoping the robot will understand his signal.   
  
"Are you certain? The amount of cortisol in your blood currently is staggering. I am afraid that you-"  
  
Alex turns his head when Luke stops talking. For a second, he's almost worried that the other shouldn't have been in the shower. Luke's skin looks sufficiently waterproof, but explaining that he took the robot for a swim while his parents were gone might not go over well.   
  
"You are experiencing arousal." Luke says, calmly.  
  
Alex immediately forces his head back into the corner of the shower. There's not enough steam in the world to his the fact that all his blood has been redirected to his dick the moment he laid eyes on Luke's. All his worst high school nightmares are coming true. He's finally come face to face with the hot jock's massive cock, and he's about to be put six feet under for it. No amount of prayer will save him from this one. "Would you like me to assist you?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"I am rated to assist with certain household functions. Ensuring that all users are free of stress is one of them. I have ninety two manuals on sexual release therapy, and can produce eighteen different kinds of lubrication from my skin." Luke smiles, despite the fact that he's basically offered to give Alex an orgasm.  
  
"Is that what-" Alex points down. "Is that what _that_ is for?"  
  
"My diagnostics state that I was given an anatomical penis for the purpose of expelling absorbed toxins in a water based excretion. I also work as an air purifier." He smiles. "However, I am capable of rerouting certain functions for the purpose of stimulation using it." As he speaks, the cock attached to him begins to fill with something, the length hardening and becoming thicker and longer before Alex's eyes. By the time he's done, it's fully erect. "Would you like me to use it to assist you?"  
  
Alex's eyes may be bigger than his mouth. "It's... Huge..." He says over his shoulder, still refusing to look at it directly. Even the balls are correct, they hang gently below the massive length, swaying back and forth as Luke moves. Before he can say anything else, Alex feels the robot's warm tongue pressing against his hole. "Wh-?!"  
  
He's overwhelmed with pleasure. From one second to the next, Alex feels like he might melt. Luke's tongue moves expertly and so easily inside him. Sure, he's put things in his hole before, but never another person and certainly not a robot. He's a virgin, as far as the masses are concerned, but he'll be damned if he doesn't know that Luke is pressing his long tongue right against his prostate. "Ohhhhh, my god," Alex moans, hands pressed against the tile.   
  
Luke's tongue worms it's way around Alex's insides, ensuring that the area is healthy and producing enough mucous for successful function. He allows his tongue to produce more lubrication as he works it in and out of Alex's tight hole. He takes note of how constricted the muscle is, recommending further massage to make it capable of more direct stimulation. He watches the skin and muscle through x-ray carefully, ensuring that Alex only feels the best parts.   
  
Alex moans louder when Luke adds a finger to the mix. He drops his head, pressing his forehead against the tile as Luke presses his prostate directly, adding another finger after a second of work, then another.  
  
Luke is impressed with how much Luke is able to endure. Both of his fingers produce the necessary lubrication through his simulated pores. Like sweat, it comes out slowly and in droplets, but he can direct it as opposed to a cooling systems for people. He's happy with the work, removing his face from between Luke's cheeks, fingers remaining inside as he stands to speak. "I recommend more direct stimulation." He says plainly.   
  
"How much more direct could you get, you've got your fingers on my-" Alex nearly folds over himself as he feels Luke's massive cock press against his hole and then slide in with ease. It doesn't hurt. In fact, it feels almost as if Luke is sliding in and out of him with the greatest of ease. He's thankful, but he has to spread his legs further to accommodate the length inside him. He feels Luke's hands on his hips, pressing the member further inside him, stretching him in every conceivable direction. "I'm melt- I'm melting-!" Alex moans.   
  
"Your core body temperature is two degrees above homeostasis. This is due to a combination of the steam from the shower, and the stimulation to your internal organs. I am going to move now, I will alert you if there is cause for concern." Alex doesn't have time to respond before Luke begins to thrust into him.  
  
It starts slow, barely an inch in and an inch out at a time. It's enough, however, and Alex feels as though he might lose his mind. Before he can get a grip on what's happening, Luke is pulling five inches out and thrusting them back in at once. Alex's tongue lolls out of his head, unable to keep up with the amount of information being offered him at once. He whines and moans as Luke fucks him, always leaving the head in his hole as he pulls out to ensure a clean and smooth entry.   
  
It goes on for what feels like forever. At one point, Luke moves them to the tiled bench inside the shower, allowing Alex to sit in his lap as he's being fucked. After they've done that for a while, he lays Alex on the bench to fuck him from the side.  
  
Alex's balls bounce with every thrust while he's laying on his side on the bench, his cock hard and aching for the entirety of their tryst. The pre-cum leaking out of his cock should've easily filled the shower by now, and the steam that once permeated the air is replaced with a clear picture of Luke as the warm water runs out. Alex reaches out, pressing his hand into Luke's perfectly sculpted pecs.   
  
Luke crawls on top of Alex, his cock lodged perfectly inside him, flexing against his prostate. He presses Alex's knees to his chest, body perfectly sitting on top of the other. He lifts his hips and begins bouncing, small little bumps rubbing Alex's inside, massaging them all at once. "  
  
"I'm cum- I'm cumming! You're making me cum, I'm cumming!" He cries out, unable to prevent himself from shooting across his chest and up to his face. Luke ceases his onslaught, giving Alex a moment before pulling out.  
  
Alex doesn't remember what happened after that, only that he wakes a few hours later in his bed. Luke is sitting on a chair across from him, a book in his hand. "What-" he starts. Luke looks up.   
  
"You're awake," he smiles, moving to him. "You were overstimulated, so i brought you to bed. Your cortisol levels have significantly diminished, and I'm also sensing the presence of serotonin and oxytocin in your blood." He moves a stray set of hair out of Luke's face, looking down on him happily.  
  
"Do you-... Get in bed with me?" Alex asks, moving over and pulling the covers back. Luke straightens up, but nods and crawls in at once.   
  
The snow falls outside his house and coats the ground outside. It's Christmas, after all. 


	2. Casual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie casually dominates Luke and makes him feel so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for anon! Thanks so much!

The energy that pulses through the garage is palpable. Luke feels it, Alex feels it, Bobby feels it, and Reggie feels it. The bass in his hand sings with his passion, and he'll be damned if anything comes between him and the sound they've been pumping out recently. Sweaty and a hoarse, the boys put their instruments to the side to relax for a while, each of them going off to one corner of the room. Luke stands nearest to the door, waving his hand in front of his face, his muscles glistening and shirt wet.   
  
Reggie moves to stand near him, sliding across the wooden floor ever so gently. "Dude, that was sick." He smiles, offering Luke some water.   
  
"Oh, heck yeah it was. If we can do that at the Orpheum, we're in it for sure. I'm talking tours, merch, the whole thing!" Luke takes a long drink of water, some of it dribbling out of mouth and down his neck.   
  
"You look hot, bro. You should take your shirt off and cool down."  
  
"Nah, dude, I'm not that-" Luke recognizes the look in Reggie's eyes. He feels his cheeks grow warmer, the feeling of blood rushing everywhere but where he needs it to in that exact instant. "R-Reggie..."  
  
Reggie's eyes narrow at him. "Is that how you address me, baby boy?"  
  
"N-no, sir."  
  
"Good boy," Reggie reaches out, brushing a bit of hair out of Luke's face. "Now, why don't you take your shirt off and get comfortable."   
  
Luke does as he's told. Pulling at the hem of his shirt, he lifts it over his head, exposing his torso to the open air. He suddenly feels very cold, skin still a delicate pink hue from the blood rushing underneath. Alex turns his attention toward them, but says nothing, makes no move to acknowledge them.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Exposed, sir."  
  
"You're with friends, dude, there's nothing to be ashamed of." Reggie smirks, reaching out to press a finger against Luke's skin. He runs his fingertip down the man's chest, between his pecs, across his abs, down toward the trail of hair that leads into his pants. "You still look pretty warm, Luke. Here, let me help you." Unabashedly, Reggie reaches out, unbuttoning Luke's pants and sliding the zipper down, only pulling them open enough to reveal his soft cotton underwear.   
  
Luke looks around, hands still behind his back. this isn't their first run around the barn together, but it is their most adventurous. Reggie casually exposing Luke, Luke getting hard at just the thought. It's new to him, for sure, but it's also incredibly hot. He can't help the boner that starts to slink it's way through his undies and across his leg.   
  
"Are you getting hard, Luke?"  
  
"N-no, sir."  
  
"You know the punishment for lying. Are you getting hard?"  
  
Luke looks down at the ground, cheeks now on fire with blush. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Do you want me to touch it?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Do you want me to touch it for you?"  
  
Luke stands in disbelief, eyes wide with awe. He can't believe that Reggie would do this, it's out of this world even for him. He doesn't know when he became so bold or where he learned how to do this.  
  
Reggie's smile falls for a second and he leans in. "If you're nervous, we don't have to continue. Your comfort is super duper important."  
  
"It's fine, I think it's really, really hot." Luke admits.  
  
Reggie nods, pulling back toward his personal space on the wooden floor. "Do you want me to touch it, Luke? I asked you a question."  
  
Luke looks over at Alex, who has moved to stand next to Bobby, the blond showing Bobby how to hold the drumsticks properly. Turning back toward Reggie, Luke nods. "Yes, sir. Please."  
  
Without hesitation, Reggie reaches into Luke's waistband, pulling it down and letting his cock flop out. It flexes a few times, pre-cum already leaking from the tip. Luke turns back toward Alex and Bobby again, a vain attempt to try and keep himself concealed from their sight, but Reggie's pulls his face back toward their intimacy. "You don't look at them, you look at me. I'm the one with your cock in my hand, I don't care about what they're doing, and neither do you." Luke nods furiously, earning a harsh tug on his balls from Reggie. "What do you say?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Luke spits out, eyes shut tight. He's sure the other two have heard them by now, or at least curious, but Reggie's wrapped his hand around his member and has started stroking.   
  
"Spit." Reggie demands, and Luke does as he's told, letting a large wad of spit shoot down from his mouth and into Reggie's hand, which he uses as lube to make his stroking that much more tantalizing. Reggie's an expert, probably from years of working his own member, but he's got Luke seeing stars in such a short amount of time.   
  
Reggie works Luke like he'd work himself. He ghosts over the head and tighten around the shaft, pressing his hands harshly into the base of Luke's cock to get the most of the the stroke before returning, making full contact with his palm against the head. He steps forward after a while, using his other hand to work Luke's balls.   
  
"I'm cumming..." Luke whispers, to which Reggie stops moving.   
  
"You don't cum without permission, right?"   
  
Luke strains a nod. Reggie picks up again, stroking Luke with both hands. He can feel it welling up in the pit of his stomach again. "Sir,"  
  
Reggie stops. "Not without permission."  
  
They continue like this for some time. Alex and Bobby begin to grow restless, the two of them calling out one at a time to find out what the hold up is. "Just helping Luke with a problem he's having!" Reggie smiles, nodding to the two of them. They don't seem to notice Luke's quivering, shaking legs or the fact that his hips are well passed a normal standing gait. After a few more minutes, Reggie picks up the pace. "You can cum now, baby boy. Cum for me."  
  
Hearing the words is all Luke needs. Within seconds, he spills his load on Reggie's pants, coating the black denim in a sticky white substance. He gasps, breathing out heavily, his body just as covered with sweat as it had been at the end of their practice. Lifting his hand to his mouth, Reggie take a quick swipe of the leftover cum with his tongue. He offers it to Luke, who does the same, kissing Reggie's hand carefully. Quickly, Reggie wipes the residual cum on his pants, zipping up Luke's pants. They stand together, breathing hard for a moment. "You did so good, baby," Reggie smiles, moving his hand against Luke's cheek.   
  
"Will you run your hands through my hair, sir?"  
  
"Does my good boy want to be pet?" Reggie asks, looking over Luke's shoulder to check and make sure the more obvious gesture goes unnoticed. Luke nods a bit, turning his head as well. Reggie runs both his hands through Luke's hair, carefully moving the locks out of his face and backward, rubbing the other man's temples as he does so. "You did so good today, baby boy." Luke seems to melt at the contact. "You're so special, baby. You're so good."  
  
After cooling down for a few more minutes, the two of them return to the band stage, Luke pulling his shirt over his head before they come back together.  
  
"Dude, what's on your jeans?" Alex asks.  
  
"Oh, it's Luke's jizz!"   
  



	3. Yours Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie, Alex, Bobby, and Luke live together in a house they bought in 1995, now in 1997, they've gotten into a pretty good routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for Alice! Thanks so much for this idea! This was actually so much fun to write and I'm so happy to have made this little glimpse into the OT4's life!

6:30 AM  
  
Bobby is the first to wake and rise for the day. He leaves the king sized bed, bought for all of them, by releasing his grip on Reggie and releasing Luke's grip on him. They've slept in their little puppy pile since they moved in together, always too afraid to be caught by their parents to begin before that.

He makes his way to the kitchen as early as possible and gets started with the sun still barely coming up over the sky. In the winter, it's harder to get going and leave the warmth of the bed, but with summer setting on them more rapidly than ever, Bobby is thankful to get up and out to get breakfast started and get away from the heat of all of them at once.   
  
Reggie likes eggs, but is lactose intolerant, so no milk for him. Luke loves cereal, but he has to eat something more than just sugar and bread in the morning, so Bobby has gotten him to start eating some fruit because it's sweet. Alex is the easiest to cook for, as he enjoys everything that Bobby makes. Since the start of their endeavor, Alex has downed everything thrown at him. French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, the works. He says everything is good, but Bobby isn't sure. Even his more experimental morning foods have been taken with gusto by Alex.   
  
Coincidentally, Alex is usually up first, surprising Bobby by wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing soft kisses into the back of his neck. It's all quick kisses and good mornings in whispered tones, because Alex is also the first to leave. He's recently gotten a job teaching drums at the local music store, and he's been pretty high in demand. He walks outside to their garden where the outdoor shower is, not wanting to wake the other two, who get up a bit later.   
  
7:00 AM   
  
Alex is out the door with pieces of breakfast still on his mouth. He gives Bobby a kiss on the lips before disappearing through the door. Bobby descends back into their room to wake the other two. He gently presses his hand into Luke's cheek, hoping to stave off whatever bad dream he might have had the night before. He can feel Luke toss and turn at night, but has never asked. Luke is the type to say so when he's ready, and Bobby figures he simply hasn't been ready yet.   
  
Reggie is much easier to wake. Since their group coming out, Reggie and Bobby have been nearly inseparable. While he loves all of them, Bobby signifies Reggie as the first person he had a crush on, even when they were just kids in a garage band. Bobby straddles Reggie's hips, pressing his face into Reggie's chest and kneading his pecs until Reggie stirs peacefully, happily wrapping his arms around Bobby and quickly kissing his face.   
  
"Breakfast is ready," he whispers, pressing a kiss to Reggie's lips. He leans over the bed to the still waking Luke and does the same, pressing their foreheads together until Luke palms his cheek and kisses him back. When they're up, he can start getting ready for his day.  
  
7:30 AM   
  
Once Luke and Reggie are up and at the table, Bobby goes to the shower indoors and gets clean from the sweat from the night before. Every once in a while, one of them will sleep in a different room. Luke sometimes falls asleep in front of the TV, but most of the time, they sleep on top of each other, which makes them either pretty wet when they wake up, or pretty moist through their clothes. Alex sleeps in his boxers, but Reggie sleeps naked during the summer. As the temperature rises, he becomes less and less concerned with what the others see of him while he's comfortable. Seeing as how they've all been inside each other or close, Bobby isn't sure why Reggie feels self conscience at all.   
  
The warm water rushes over him and he happily stands under it, these fleeting moments in the morning when he's alone the ones he values the most. He loves the guys, and he loves being around them, but they also make a point to take time to themselves. Bobby saves these little pieces of himself for the times of day he's apart from them by choice and not by circumstance. As much as he'd love to accompany all of them to work, someone has to look after the house.   
  
The door to the bathroom opens and the curtain draws back as Luke steps in, wetting his hands. He hugs Bobby from behind, the two of them standing in silence for a moment before Bobby turns to face the other, arms draping over his shoulders. "Thank you for breakfast, baby." Luke whispers, sleepily. He's still out of it.  
  
"How did you like the pomegranate?" Bobby asks, grabbing the nearby shampoo and lathering up Luke's hair for him.   
  
"It was good. Can I take some for lunch?" Luke asks, eyes still closed. Bobby nods, pressing a kiss to Luke's nose before dipping his head under the running water.   
  
The curtain opens again as Reggie gets in, the three of them pressed together, the water running between them making their skin slide against one another. Reggie gets the shampoo and begins doing Bobby's hair, and the three of them help each other in a line like this until they're clean.   
  
Sometimes, Luke stays home and sleeps in, and sometimes Reggie stays home and sleeps in. Depending on their schedules, usually one of them is home most of the day with him. Today, however, both of them are forced out the door promptly at 7:45 to get to their jobs with enough time to clock in. Bobby finds himself alone in the house for the first time in a while. It's peaceful, he decides, but lonely.  
  
9:00 AM  
  
The grocery store is best enjoyed in the morning. Usually, Bobby will pick whatever ingredients he needs from the garden outside their house that he maintains, but weekly trips to the store are necessary to get all the things he can't grow, like cereal for Luke or the terrible organic apple juice that Alex likes. Bobby is determined to find an apple tree that doesn't cost an arm and a leg and start making his own damn apple juice. He'll be hard pressed if he gives up the fight against Mott's super corporation of juice beverages.   
  
Luckily for Bobby, his favorite cashier is working today. Willie's long hair is beautiful, and gives him such a youthful look. They chat about how Willie has started college and how working at the store is just a way to add some extra cash to his pockets and pay off some of his expenses.   
  
Bobby invites him for dinner in a few days.   
  
Willie accepts.   
  
12:00 PM   
  
Alex gets home for lunch right at noon. He's quick through the front door, calling for Bobby.  
  
"I'm over here!" Bobby calls back, smoothing out the blanket on their second bedroom.   
  
He hears Alex's feet rushing to him before he sees him. Alex throws his arms around Bobby from behind, pressing his face into the place where his shoulder blades meet. "Hey, honey," Bobby giggles. "How's work?"  
  
"Good," Alex sighs. "I miss you though."  
  
"I miss you, too," Bobby confirms, throwing the pillows and their fresh cases onto the head of the bed. "Do you want me to make you some lunch?"  
  
Alex turns bobby in his hands, smiling when they return face to face. He leans forward, pressing a long kiss to Bobby's lips. Bobby lets out a deep, satisfied sigh, moving his lips against Alex's slowly, like they have all the time in the world.   
  
"Will you eat with me if you do?"  
  
One of Alex's favorite foods is grilled cheese. He's been trying to convince the guys to get a goat for the longest time. He's been reading up on how to take care of it and how to get its milk and turn it into cheese. All he needs is the practice. Still, throwing a slice of bread on the burner and then covering it with cheese has never been complimented. "This is the best grilled cheese I've ever had." Alex says through a smile. Bobby smiles back at him, biting into the other half of the sandwich.   
  
3:00 PM  
  
Bobby meets Reggie near the town square after he's finished working. They don't kiss, or touch hands, because they know what kind of reaction they would get in public. They share a hug, and the warmth that it generates sustains them.   
  
They walk together toward the video store, their bounty of VHS tapes safely moving from Bobby's hands to that of Julie Molina, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Molina, who owns several of the stores around town. "How's it going today, Julie?"  
  
"I'm good. How are things at Rancho Bobbert?"   
  
"Going pretty well! My bell peppers are finally starting to blossom."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me. My mom wants to know if she can have more of your tomatoes? She said the ones you gave her last time were delicious. I wouldn't know, I didn't eat them. I'm still waiting on those cookies you promised me."  
  
"That's right!" Bobby reaches into his bag, pulling out a sack of partially broken but mostly whole sugar cookies. "I almost forgot! I had to fight the other guys off with a knife to hold onto these, you'd better enjoy them!"  
  
Julie snatches the bag out of Bobby's hand, yanking it open and pulling out one of the flower shaped cookies. She takes a clean bite, sighing out contently. "These rock so hard, Bobby. Thank you!"  
  
"No problem, Julie. Tell your mom the next time I stop by, I'll bring her some tomatoes."   
  
Julie nods as Reggie and Bobby make their way out of the small store, the bell ringing over their heads as they do so. Walking down the sidewalk back to the street that leads home, Reggie covers his mouth to laugh.  
  
"And what's your problem?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing," he giggles. "I just think it's cute."  
  
"What's cute?" Bobby shoots, elbowing Reggie in the side.  
  
"You! And Julie. Kind of makes me think you'd be really good with kids." The words drift off into the open air, swirling around the two of them until they settle in the wind and get swept away.   
  
"We could never have a kid, Reggie. I've got my hands full with you guys."  
  
"That's not going to stop us from trying, is it?"  
  
5:00 PM  
  
Reggie is once again in the kitchen, the sound of sizzling meat loud in the air. He and Reggie sit together at the kitchen table, Reggie reading the paper an Bobby doing the crossword, absentmindedly checking the cooking to make sure it doesn't burn. Alex and Luke arrive at the same time, the two of them traveling together to ensure they arrive home safely.  
  
"We're back!" Alex calls, moving into the kitchen. He presses a kiss to Reggie's forehead and then crosses the table to do the same to Bobby's. "Smells good, what's cooking?"  
  
"Porkchops," Bobby smiles, watching as Alex strips off his shirt and descends into their room.   
  
"Pork chops, my favorite." Luke steps into the kitchen as well, moving toward Reggie. The two of them kiss, a deep, loving kiss on the lips that lasts longer than a peck but shorter than a make out session. He leans over the table to do the same with Bobby, smiling widely at him when they finally pull away. "What did my boys get up to today?"  
  
Bobby shoots a look at Reggie before gazing back down at his crossword puzzle, giving his permission to speak first. "I used the big printing press today. It was a nightmare. There's so much to keep track of, so much ink and paper coming in and out. I think I'll stick with the smaller rag machines, they're easier to control."  
  
"And my other favorite guy?"  
  
"Made the bed, tended the garden, made room for a goat."  
  
"We're not getting a goat," Luke smirks. "You can't have a goat."  
  
"Then I did not, in fact, make room for a goat. I do need more tomato planters, though. If you could pick up more on your way home from work tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure thing, babe." Luke kisses Bobby on the forehead once more before descending after Alex comes up the stairs, his clothes changed and comfortable.  
  
"How long until the food's ready?" Alex asks, throwing himself into Reggie's lap.   
  
"Twenty minutes or so." Bobby confirms, while Reggie readjusts the paper in his hands to accommodate Alex.   
  
Alex nods, turning his head to kiss Reggie's cheeks. "Help me with something, Reg?"  
  
"Sure thing, let me just finish this last paragraph."  
  
7:00 PM  
  
The sound of the television wafts through the air. Bobby can hear Alex and Bobby play while doing the dishes, the two of them flirting and kissing throughout dinner and most of the night. The light on outside quickly attracts insects, but that's alright. Bobby knows the bugs he keeps in his garden will take care of any of the harmful ones. He sprays the water over a few of the dry spots, making sure the ones that need it get the hydration.  
  
"Which one's that one?" Luke asks, pointing to a head of vegetation nearest the fence.   
  
"Those are the turnips I planted two weeks ago. We'll have them soon enough, Mr. McGuthry at the market said they should be ready in five to six weeks."  
  
"Did you really make room for a goat?"  
  
"..." Bobby turns to him with a small smile. "Maybe."  
  
"Do you know what you'll do with a goat? Can you make sure it won't eat all this hard work you've been doing?"  
  
Bobby scoffs, moving to turn the water off from the hose. "Come here." He takes Luke's hand, moving toward the other half of the back yard. Behind a large tree, Bobby points out the small plot he's made to give a goat plenty of room to move and live. "It's just like having a dog. I've been reading all about how to take care of one.   
  
Luke sighs, putting the hand not currently entwined in Bobby's on the back of his head. "Alright, alright. I might know where we can get one."  
  
Bobby lights up, smiling widely. "Luke?! Are you serious?!" He jumps up, wrapping his legs around Luke and pressing kisses onto his face wherever the other man will allow him.   
  
"Bobby, Bobby! Relax," Luke says through laughter. "I don't know if we'll get it yet, I still have to talk to the guy."  
  
Luke carries Bobby inside, closing the door behind him.  
  
10:00 PM  
  
With the dishes done and the chores for the day all completed, Bobby sits in the center of their massive bed, book open in his lap. Carefully and quietly, he flips the pages, reading by the light of the bedside lamp. This is one of his moments, the moments he chooses. In the silence of their basement bedroom, he finds peace.  
  
"Baby?" Alex calls.  
  
"Bobby, baby." Bobby calls back. "Who are you looking for?"  
  
The sound of Alex's feet moving down the stairs echo through the room. "You, baby." He crawls into the bed, moving the book into Bobby's hands to take it's place in his lap. Bobby holds the book in his left hand, his right hand gently stroking the blond's hair. "Did you have fun today?"  
  
"I did," Bobby whispers, gently sliding his hand across Alex's head. "Did you have a good day at work?"  
  
"I did." Before long, Bobby feels Alex's breathing become softer. He doesn't stop, even after the man has fallen asleep.   
  
Reggie is next down the stairs, moving quietly when he sees Bobby's finger come to his lips. He crosses the floor, pulling off his shirt and slipping off his shorts before crawling into the bed. Bobby hands him the book, pointing at the lamp to get the other to turn it off. With a stiff click, the light goes out. The full moon outside shines through the small window on the ground floor, keeping the room lit enough to avoid running into anything on the way. Reggie reaches down, gripping Alex's shoulder and rolling him over to allow Reggie to lay down fully. Alex easily rolls into Reggie's arms, sighing contently into his chest. Reggie kisses Alex's forehead softly, running his fingers up and down Alex's back for comfort.   
  
Luke isn't long either, but Reggie and Alex are fast asleep in each other's arms before he comes down. He smiles, and even in the dark, Bobby is enthralled by it. He watches as Luke pulls his clothes off, lifting the covers to slide into them. He pulls Bobby into his arms, moving the man's head against his chest.   
  
"Goodnight, Bobby. I love you."  
  
  
  



	4. Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Reginald is about to meet the person he's betrothed to for the safety of their kingdoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, your friend soft here with some really quick notes! 
> 
> 1\. I want to thank you all of continuing to support me in these endeavors. I really appreciate the ideas you guys have been leaving and I'm hard at work on a couple of them as we speak! 
> 
> 2\. Here is a list of the one-shots I'm working on currently. If you don't see yours, it doesn't mean it won't get done, it just means I am not currently working on it!
> 
> -Big In Germany (band with their own sex toy line au)  
> -Your New Dad (reggie/ray crackship)  
> -The City is at War (street gang au where reggie is given as a prize to alex)  
> -You Tell Me (reggie is hired as stress relief au / c*ckwarming)  
> -Coming Out (super short alex coming out fic)
> 
> 3\. I want to thank you guys who are supporting my other work, A World Alone, along with this one. It means so much to me! That one will be updating on Wednesdays from now on, so if you're here and haven't given that a check, I encourage you to do so! 
> 
> That about covers it for me. Let me know what you think or if you have any other things you want to add to the list in the comments! Drink lots of water, k?
> 
> Your Friend, soft puppy.

The morning sun creaks it's way across the sky as King Norman takes the podium. The people of their kingdom stand on the cobblestone streets just outside the castle, flowers in their hair and bright, smiling face turned toward the king. "Good morning, good people of Sunnensetter. It is with great and miraculous joy that we announce the engagement of Prince Reginald to the heir of the throne in Curvantoor, cementing our alliance with the people there!" The crowd erupts, all of them cheering and clapping. They're all painfully aware of the war, of the trials and tribulations that are to come. However, in this moment, at this place and time, there is nothing in their eyes but joy. 

Standing tall, Reggie nods to his father, waving at the people he's meant to lead one day. His father and mother are of excellent physical condition, seen battle and bloodshed and come out stronger on the other end. He doesn't have to worry about it for now, and that's what's important. What he does focus on instead is his friend and faithful servant Alex, who elbows him throughout the King's speech, the two of them giggling and carrying on while plans are made for the Curvantoor Royals' arrival.

"Begin preparation! Tomorrow, when the Patters arrive, we line the streets with flowers and soak the buildings in wine. We celebrate their arrival with the fervor with which we win the war against the monsters hiding in Somngarden!" 

King Norma steps off the platform, the knights moving to guard him as he makes his way through the crowd. He can take care of himself, of course, but the rapidity of some of the king's supporters is to be watched. Making their way back to the gate, the knights disperse, leaving the King, Queen, Prince, and their entourage of assistants in a straight line to the castle. 

"Alexander!" The King calls. "You will prepare Reginald tonight, have him made clean and robed for dinner and then to bed quickly. He must be up promptly, with the sun. You understand?" Alex nods quickly. "Of course you do, boy. You haven't let me down yet." Alex blushes, steps lining up with Reggie's. "Wife!" The Queen nods at him. "Beautiful, perfect woman of Sunnensetter. Will you do me the honor of joining me in some... Combat training?" 

"Nothing would please me more, my sweet, destructive man." The Queen responds, waving her ladies in waiting off with one hand. He holds her arm out to her, which she takes effortlessly, seeming to float over the grounds as they make their way to the knight's barracks. 

Reggie stops walking, watching his parents walk down the green pasture. "Your father is..." Alex begins. Reggie gives the blond his attention. "I am truly in awe of your father, sir."

"I hope only to be half the man he is." Reggie confirms. 

"You already are, sir. You are a worthy and humble successor." 

"Only time will tell, my dear Alexander." Reggie smiles, taking off in a jump toward the castle. "Race you to my quarters!" Both boys are a blur as they cross the castle, their footsteps echoing loudly against the stone. They arrive in Reggie's room, bed decorated with silks and the rug cleaned freshly with impunity. It is a scene from the most splendid of dreams, and Alex is thankful to work for such powerful and capable royals. 

"I will prepare the bath for you at once." Alex says, moving toward the room connected to the bedroom. "Please, undress, sir." He begins taking large pots of water away from a small fire that sits in it's place, the water just warm enough. Returning to the room, Alex sees Reggie sitting down on the floor, puzzle given to him by the town elder in his hands. "Master Reginald..." Alex sighs. 

Reggie doesn't look up. "I'm sorry, Alexander, I am simply too enthralled in this mechanism to be bothered with a bath just now." 

Alex purses his lips together, frustration quickly growing on his face. "Reginald..." 

"Don't be so coarse, Alexander. You are my friend more than my servant and less so of my father. Sit, relax. There is no point in a bath tonight if I will only receive another tonight."

"You reek of animal sweat and manure," Alex teases, pushing Reggie over. "I had to hold my breath through the entire speech to keep from relieving my breakfast!" He and Reggie laugh, the two boys wrestling. They roll over each other and across the carpet, each one battling for dominance. When they reach their end, Reggie pins Alex's hands to the ground. 

"How do I smell now?" He asks triumphantly, staring down at Alex. The duo's breaths are labored, both of their chests rising into the other. The air is charged with joy. The air is light and careless and in this air, with this breath, Reggie leans down, pressing his lips into Alex's. When he pulls away, Alex lifts his head to reconnect them at once. They sit together with their lips unmoving for what feels like an eternity, but when it passes like a flash of thunder, Reggie releases his friend.   
  
Alex scatters to stand up, eyes shakily landing on Reggie. "Wh-"he starts, part of his mouth drying and the other too wet. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do... What?" Reggie asks.   
  
"That! That!" Alex points at the point on the floor where their bodies met and their lips moved against one another. He points at the spot with anger and perturbation and anguish, and his face twists until it looks as through tears might fall from his eyes at any second.   
  
Reggie moves to stand. "Did I hurt you?" He moves to takes Alex's hand in his own, but the blond pulls away the moment he gets within arms length.   
  
"Cursed!" Alex cries, turning his body toward the door. "You have cursed me with this wretched knowledge!" Reggie holds his fingers to his lips, trying to quiet his friend and confidante. "What awful, horrid thing have I done to bring this hex upon me?! What magic forced your whim to break mine so easily?!"  
  
"Why do you protest?!" Reggie barks back, feeling the heat of regret well in his chest. "Why press your lips to mine if you think me such a curse?!"  
  
Alex descends on Reggie faster than he can anticipate, gripping his collar in his fists and pushing him backward until they make contact with the stand of his bed. He holds him there, breath uneven and angry. Without a word, Alex presses his lips to Reggie's again, releasing his grip to palm the prince's face gently. Reggie is quick to reciprocate, his own hands moving to explore Alex's body. He quickly undoes the blond's sash that holds his trousers up, dropping them to the floor. Alex makes quick work of Reggie's tunic in return.   
  
In a whirlwind of heat and passion, Reggie throws Alex onto the bed, his pale skin shining in the sunlight. He crawls on top of his friend, pressing red hot kisses into his neck, his collarbone, down his chest. His hands move across Alex's soft flesh, groping and pressing at every available inch to feel him as close and as tenderly as possible.   
  
Reggie returns to Alex's face, gripping his wrists in his palm and holding them down against the bed. Alex moans voraciously, looking down with furrowed brow and concerned expression at their twin lengths, hard and angry rubbing against one another. Another kiss from Reggie prevents him from protesting as the prince lays his body on top of his own, their members caught between their stomachs and rubbing against one another hotly.   
  
The impossible discretion and inability to hold his moans back forces Reggie to kiss Alex more and more, earning more and more of the soft touch from his friend. Reggie breathes out, warming Alex's cheek until he feels the same warmth growing in his stomach. "I'm-" He gasps, grip on Alex's wrists tightening.   
  
"As well," Alex whispers, his hips now angrily grinding against Reggie's body to feel enough friction to get him to climax. At once, the two boys stare at each other, eyes wide and flitting. "I-!" Alex cries, cum shooting onto his chest in thick spurts. Reggie lets his head fall against Alex's forehead, thrusting his hips a few more times, pressing his skin into Alex's cum and using it to ease the friction. He expels a moments later, balls rising to accommodate the forceful ejaculation.   
  
Out of breath and tired, Reggie throws himself onto the bed. He smiles, turning his head to see Alex, but furrows his brow at his friend's expression. "Alexander?" Quickly, Alex moves to stand, grabbing his robes and moving toward the door.   
  
"I will see you tonight for dinner, my lord." He says, rushing to put his trousers on before opening the large wooden door.   
  
The day passes slow as marmalade out of it's preserve. Reggie finds himself staring out of the window for long periods of time, yearning Alex back to his room and into his bed once more. He does not bother to clean the cum from his stomach, some wayward spell to let Alex know he is still with him, even though they part.   
  
When a servicewoman finally comes into his room, Reggie stands hoping to see Alex move through the door. "Ah, Madame Noelle," he sighs. "Have you, perchance, seen Alexander?"  
  
"'Course I have," she smiles. "He went with the knights to the market to help with dinner. Your father asked him specifically to go."  
  
Reggie feels cool relief move through his blood, carried by his heart. "Is that so? When did he leave?"  
  
"Shortly after breakfast, sir." She grabs a few more of the clothes littered around the room and throws them into her wicker basket. "Prepare for dinner, sir. It will be ready soon."  
  
Reggie looks for Alex all the way to dinner, eats, and gets himself back to his room without word or mention.  
  
Stepping into the bathroom, he undresses, pouring the warm water into the large bathtub. The steam rises in the room, causing him to sweat. When he's sufficiently happy with the temperature, he steps in, a rag draped over his eyes.   
  
"Reginald?"  
  
Reggie quickly pulls the towel from his eyes, shooting them to the door and taking in Alex's form. He stands, the water falling off his naked body, leaving him glistening in the candlelight. "Alexander..."  
  
"I have to.... I need to apologize, to you."  
  
"Nay, there is nothing."  
  
"No, I must." Alex moves toward the bath. "I must apologize for leaving you so cruelly, earlier. I should have explained I had been asked to go into town by the cook yesterday. We joined in a way I had been... Dreaming of for months, years possibly. No amount of time nor space has ever felt right 'side from where I was with you this morning."  
  
Reggie's expression softens, a small smile blossoming on his lips. "You think me foolish? For wanting such connection again?"  
  
"No," Alex moves closer to the tub until his knees press against the stone. "No, never. I think you foolish for requesting to do it with a pauper like myself."  
  
"You are my dearest friend and most loyal servant." Reggie reaches forward, grabbing the back of Alex's neck and pressing their foreheads together. "You are no pauper in my sight, but a companion I wish eternal happiness."  
  
"Perhaps there is happiness to be had together." Alex lifts his head, staring into Reggie's eyes. Wordlessly, the move forward until their lips are pressed together. It's quick, easy, like they've been doing it all their lives.  
  
"Disrobe." Reggie commands. Alex lets his robes fall to the ground as he steps into the bath with Reggie. The duo sit down together, the blond's back to Reggie's chest. They do not separate again until morning.  
  
The thunderous applause outside the window wakes both of them in the morning. Alex rubs his eyes, looking toward the sunlight coming in through the glass. He releases himself from Reggie's grip before padding to look outside, the parade already in motion. "Sir Reginald!" He shouts, grabbing his lover's shoulders. "Sir Reginald! Get up! Get dressed! The parade has already started, the royals from Curvantoor approach!"  
  
Getting both Alex into his formal robes and Reggie into his class armor is no easy feat, and the two only arrive on the stage as the carriage stops. Flower petals fall from the sky, several servants throwing roses onto the ground from the carriage to the stage.   
  
A scribe jumps down from the head of the carriage, holding open a scroll with great pleasure. "Ladies and gentlemen of Sunnensetter, I present to you King Johnathan and Queen Emily of Curvantoor." The crowd explodes in cheers as the door opens, the king and queen descending from their ivory chariot to greet them. "As well, introducing the betrothed to Prince Reginald of Sunnensetter, the queen and king's only son:"   
  
_Son?_ Alex mouths to Reggie.   
  
"Prince Luke of Curvantoor!" Out of the chariot steps a man clad in armor, hair slicked back and sword sheathed heavily at his side.   
  
"We welcome thee!" Reggie's dad says happily, moving to embrace both the King and Queen. After they are seated, Luke bends his knee to him, but is quickly risen by the King's hand. "You are my own blood now, boy. Reginald!" Reggie steps forward, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Meet your new husband!" 


	5. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes out to his mom.

"Mom," Alex whispers, his hands folded in on each other. He's nervous, panicked, even. There are beads of sweat on his forehead and a quiver to his lip as he movs into the kitchen where his mother prepares dinner.   
  
"Yes, sweetie?" Mrs. Mercer chimes, not lifting her head from the knife and her potato.   
  
Alex feels the lump in his throat growing, the thick, dry heat moving its way up from his chest and out through his nose. It burns to breathe but keeping silent hurts more. "There's something I need to... Talk with you about." She still doesn't lift her head, but she makes a sound to acknowledge him, a mother's way of saying _go ahead_ without actually saying it. Plausible deniability and all. "Mom, I'm gay."  
  
A silence like no other falls over the room. Every breath is ice cold, sucked straight through the freezer and into Alex's lungs. The sound of his mother's cutting on the wooden board stop completely. There is a soft sizzling from the oven, but other than that, the dogs outside might hear a fart come from their neighbors house before another sound might pass between them. "M-Mom?"  
  
Before he can say anything else, Alex feels his mother's arms around him, her chest pressed into his. Her soft, blond hair right under his face, the waft of her shampoo creeping into his nose. He feels his body tremble, all the terrible, awful things she could have done now streaming through his head like a movie. Has she stabbed me? He asks himself. No, nothing hurts, there's no blood. The knife is still on the cutting board. She pulls away from their embrace, tears in her eyes matching Alex's. "Oh, baby," she sobs, pressing her head back into his shoulder. As her tears begin flowing, so do his. There is a break in his heart that forms clear down to the bottom from the center where it splits. It quakes through the formation of his chest and cracks the foundation of their relationship. He's killed his mother, he's sure of it, telling her this.   
  
She pulls away again, this time more tears on her face, but also a smile. "Why are you crying?" Alex finally asks, his voice breaking and hoarse. "I'm sorry, ok? I don't mean to be like this, I don't have to date anyone while I'm here, I ca-"  
  
"I'm not mad, silly." Mrs. Mercer wipes the tears from his cheeks, her thumb moving over his skin with a tenderness only his mother could provide. He sobs again, unable to stop the wrench that's pulled out of his bones. "I'm-... I'm nervous. I'm scared for you, terrified even. Things are going to be.... So, so difficult for you. I don't ever want things to be hard. Men, they're... They're awful, Alex." They both laugh through their tears, bonding more and more as the moments pass. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you, ever. I want you to live life unafraid and there are people out there that.... They want to hurt people like you, Alex, and I don't want that. I want you to stay here, with me, forever. I want to protect you from everything and everyone that might hurt you." She runs the back of her hand through his hair, moving it to one side. "I think we both know I can't do that, though. You want to see the world, you wan to go off with that band of yours and make it big, and I want that for you, too. I want you to have everything you could ever want and more."  
  
This is the terrible truth of the world. That Alex might be hurt, and that his mother might want to protect him. Is it possible to prevent someone from feeling pain? No, and it is a fool's endeavor to try. "I love you so much, mom." Alex breathes. His heart is a thousand times lighter, his mind clear of it's fog for the first time in a long time.   
  
"I love you, too, my precious, precious boy. You mean the world to me, and nothing in this world is ever going to change that. I want you to feel safe here, no matter what that looks like."  
  
The front door opens, much to both of their surprises, and in walks Luke. Alex had completely forgotten he'd told the boys about telling his mom that night, but Luke's expression looks like a mix of concern and confusion. "Hey, Alex." He says, waving at Alex's mom. "Mrs. Mercer."   
  
Alex's eyes move from Alex to Luke and then back again, growing in realization. "Oh. OH. Luke!" She moves to him, gripping him with the intensity of a professional wrestler. "Oh, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner!" She pulls away from him, taking his hands into her own. "Ugh, there's no one I trust with my like Alex's heart than you, Luke. So handsome! So thoughtful!" She goads and goshes about him fro a good, long while until the water in pot on the stove begins to boil. She sends them both into the dining room to set the table.   
  
"So, what just happened?" Luke asks.   
  
"Uh, I think my mom thinks we're dating."  
  
"We're not dating!"   
  
"That is correct, we are not."  
  
"Well... I mean, we could be."  
  
"No, we could not."  
  
"Yes, we could!" Luke nearly yells. Alex presses his finger to his lips, trying to keep him quiet. "I'm hot dude, I could totally pull you."  
  
"It's not about whether you could pull me or not, Luke. Earth to space cadet, you're not gay!"   
  
"I mean-.... Yeah, ok, that's a fair point."  
  
"Listen, just do dinner with my mom and I'll tell her when you leave. She's so excited, I don't want to take this from her."  
  
"Oh, boys!" Mrs. Mercer comes out from the kitchen holding her old film camera, happily pointing it in their direction. "Let me get a picture of my boy and his first boyfriend!"   
  
Luke begrudgingly looks at the camera, stepping over to put his hand on Alex's waist. "Don't you two just look adorable!" She snaps a few photos. "Ok, now let's have you guys kiss."  
  
"Mom, that's not really-"  
  
"Alex, please just indulge your mother in this one thing. Please?"   
  
Alex turns to Luke, struggle clear on his expression. To break the ties that bind or to allow them to flourish? Luke makes the decision for the both of them, lifting his head to press his lips to Alex's. They linger for a while, even after the sound of the shutter has stopped. When they finally pull away, Alex's mom waves the camera back and forth. "Right, well. Dinner's almost ready," she smiles, winking at them as she twists on her heel. "I'll leave you boys to it until then. Five more minutes!"   
  
Alex goes back to setting the table, moving the plates gently onto their spots.   
  
"Do you want to spend the night?"  
  
"Yes," Luke responds without a second between Alex's words and his own. "Yeah, I do."


	6. You Tell Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie is hired by the band's manager as stress relief for the boys. 
> 
> Smut ahead. 18+ warning.

Reggie gawks as he follows the suited man through halls and halls of recording label merchandise and awards. He feels so out of place, his baggy sweatpants and cotton t-shirt not exactly the sort of thing one might expect a working professional would come around in. Reggie's only been employed by Sweet Dreams for a few weeks now, but he's already seen and interacted with a few of the biggest names. He's brought water to Shakira, sat to listen to Shawn Mendes talk about his relationship drama, even took Adele's dogs out for a walk.   
  
Sweet Dreams specializes in one thing above all else. Remove the stress from life as a celebrity. Performing, writing, showing up to big parties with an entourage the size of half of Boston is tiring work, even if it seems like a lot of fun, so Sweet Dreams' main goal is to provide assistance where there isn't any, in the mundane and every tasks seen unfit by someone of lower level stature, but too time consuming to be handled otherwise. This is where Reggie comes in. This is his first big assignment on his own, his first without shadowing anyone or learning any of the ropes. When they asked if he'd take the job, he knew the second he heard their name that he'd have to. It felt like destiny.  
  
Sunset Curve.  
  
Reggie doesn't consider himself a fanboy by any means. Sure he's a fan of some artists, likes their music, has their songs in his phone, but he's never pined more for a group than he does Sunset Curve. They're his laptop's wallpaper, his ringtone, everything! He knows everything there is to know about them, and getting to be their personal stress relief is going to be his favorite assignment ever, he can feel it.   
  
The executive turns a corner and stops in front of a large set of doors, the words Sunset and Curve plastered on either one. Nodding to Reggie, he swipes his card over a scanner and the sound of a metal lock clicking open echoes through the carpeted hall. Reggie takes the cold metal handle into his palm, pulling it open with enough effort to move a small kitchen appliance. He doesn't have time to wonder why the doors are so heavy, because he lays eyes on Bobby, Luke, and Alex, the three members of Sunset Curve, staring back at him.  
  
"Hey!" He waves, happily. "I'm Reggie, from-"  
  
"You're the guy they sent from Sweet Dreams!" Alex announces happily. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Alex." The blonde stands from his position on the couch, reaching out his hand to take Reggie's in his own. Reggie feels as though his body might collapse in on itself, knees shaking and bones turning to jello. "This is Luke," Alex waves to a boy plucking a guitar on the other side of the room. He looks up, waving with a smile. "And that's Bobby," Reggie turns his attention to the other side of the room, Bobby's eyes meeting his in the mirror as he lifts a barbell to his chest and then releases it, repeating the motion a few more times. "We're so excited that you're here."  
  
"I'm so excited to be here!" Reggie return the energy, smiling widely. His naturally rosy cheeks burn even harder and hotter than before, turning him pink and soft. "Would you like to get started?"  
  
Alex steps to one side, both of his arms swinging from the side Reggie's on to the other. "Actually, I think Luke would like to start, if that's alright with you?"  
  
"Of course, I don't mind at all." Reggie steps passed Luke toward the center of the room, approaching Luke, who continues to scribble on a notepad. "Hey, Luke."  
  
"Hey, dude," Luke smiles, not lifting his head from the notebook. "Give me just a second, I'm just finishing up some lyrics. What should I call you?"  
  
"Reggie is fine."  
  
"Reggie," Luke nods, pressing the pencil in his hand down onto the page. "Let's go to my room, shall we?"  
  
Luke leads the way through another door, a long hallway behind it positively inundated with Sunset Curve merchandise. They walk quickly and quietly through the corridor, arriving at a door with the initials LP stamped into a gold star. Reggie can't help but laugh a little at the pomp and circumstance, and Luke blushes at the acknowledgement. "Yeah, trust me, I know. I wouldn't have chosen it myself." The door opens as he pushes it, revealing a small bedroom complete with twin sized mattress. "Take off your shoes, please. For my time, I'd like to cuddle with you. Is that alright?"  
  
Cuddling is one of the easier tasks given to the employees of Sweet Dreams, as it involves very little. Sometimes, clients want to talk, sometimes they don't. Most of the time, it's more about the feeling of having another human being with you and hearing their heartbeat and feeling their warmth than anything else.   
  
"Of course. Would you like that clothes on or clothes off?" Reggie asks, already reaching for the hem of his shirt. Luke's eyes widen, turning his face toward the bed.   
  
"I hadn't given it much thought. I didn't realize that was part of the package."   
  
"Stress relief by any means necessary. Why don't you try it skin to skin, see how you feel. If you end up not liking it, we can always put our clothes back on."  
  
Luke seems hesitant, but the nod that creeks it's way around his head is enough of a go ahead for Reggie. Carefully, he pulls his shirt over his head, watching as Luke does the same. The lack of arms on Luke's shirt laves little the the imagination about what his biceps look like, but Reggie finds himself equally impressed with the rest of the man's body. Taking point again, Reggie pulls the drawstring to his sweatpants, letting them fall down to the ground in one easy swoop. He never wears underwear to work, they just get in the way, so he stands in front of Luke completely naked now, his pale skin illuminated by the fake lighting. Luke unclasps the buckle of his belt and pulls his jeans down, black boxer briefs the only thing covering his legs now. "I'd like to keep these on." He says, quietly.  
  
"Whatever is more comfortable for you." Reggie smiles. He crawls into the bed after pulling the sweatpants from around his ankles, opening his arms to Luke. "Big spoon or little spoon?"  
  
Luke saddles up into the bed and presses his cheek ito Reggie's bare chest. There is a weight in the room that disperses when they make contact, a perfect example of how flighty worries and cares re in the presence of another. Reggie says nothing, only moving to wrap his arms around Luke's body. Luke feels rest for the first time in a long time. Reggie's embrace fulfills him, makes him feel like there's nothing in the world that can touch him. "You were right," he whispers, "feeling your skin does make this better."  
  
Reggie smiles, pressing a small kiss to Luke's forehead before allowing his head to fall back, hand gently ghosting over Luke's back to soothe him. They change positions a few times, Reggie crawling on top of Luke at his behest, Luke as small spoon. They settle on Luke's chest pressed into Reggie's back, arms entangled around the man's body, hips pressed flush against his. "Luke," Reggie whispers through a smirk. He grinds his hips backward, letting the band member know he can feel the other's length pressed into his thighs. "You can put it in, if you want."  
  
"I don't want to have sex," Luke whispers back, grinding his bulge upward, between Reggie's cheeks. "I just feel so close to you, you're so warm and soft. I'm so comfortable, I don't want to mess that up."  
  
Reggie nods, "I get you. I think there's something that can make you feel even more comfortable." He reaches back, separating their bodies for the smallest instant to slip his hand under Luke's waistband.   
  
"What are you-"  
  
"I want to be closer to you, too." Reggie nods, pulling Luke's underwear down. His cock is throbbing in Reggie's hand, thick and leaking precum without so much as stimulation. Reggie presses it between his cheeks until he can feel his hole, touching it gently to make sure the preparation he'd undergone before his arrival is enough to accommodate him. It slips in after a bit of working, and Luke's body falls in line with Reggie's better than it had before, nothing between them to keep them separated. "Close enough?"  
  
Luke sighs contently, moving his hips forward to get the last inch of his member inside Reggie. He snuggles into Reggie's shoulder, eyes closed and content. "You're incredible."   
  
They lay together for the extent of Luke's allotted time, Luke's cock never once softening throughout. When he finally pulls out, Luke rolls to one side of the bed, lifting himself onto his elbows while Reggie gets his clothes together. "Can we do that again next week?"  
  
"Absolutely." Reggie nods. "How are you feeling now?"  
  
"Good," Luke says, his voice trailing off. "I have a lot of.... Tension. Writing the songs, playing the music, it's a good way to get it out, but I could never ask the guys to do that with me. I love Alex and Bobby, but that's a line I couldn't cross with them, would never. There's too much at stake with the band, with our friendship. I'm glad that we have you, now, to work it out."  
  
Reggie smiles his massive, toothy smile, perfect pearly whites shining in the fake light. "I'm happy to help, Luke. Thank for allowing me to come in here. I'll see you next week!"   
  
Making his way into the hallway, Reggie follows the walkway back to the door he was lead through, finding Alex seated on the couch just across from his entrance.   
  
"Well?"  
  
"You're up, Mr. Mercer."  
  
"Alex is more than fine, dude."  
  
Reggie nods. "Right, duh. How can I help you?"   
  
"I have a lot of anxiety about performing. It's not that I think I'm bad, I just.... There's part of me that feels like maybe I don't deserve any of it, y'know?" This is the hardest part of the job for Reggie. He wants so badly to comfort Alex as a friend, not as an employee, to tell him how he feels about him personally. That the boys deserve all of their success and that Alex is incredibly talented. That is not, however, company policy. "Anyway," Alex continues. "What do you recommend for something like that?"  
  
"It sounds like you might be carrying a lot of tension in your body. Maybe a massage could help relax you?"  
  
"Can you do that?"  
  
"Of course, I'm a certified massage therapist. All the employees have to get it when we get hired at Sweet Dreams."  
  
"Sick, let's do it. There's a gym down the hall, come with me."  
  
The duo make their way down the hall that Reggie had first come into the room through, even passing the same suited man on their way out. At the opposite end of the expanse, a door leading into a recreational facility of some sort. There are a few weight stations, treadmills. Through the glass window, he can spot a way outside that houses a basketball court and a few soccer goals. Through the other window, he spots a swimming pool, modest in size, but recognizes Bobby's form moving through the water nearly immediately. Their trek through the gym i short lived as they reach their destination, a small, comfortable room decorated with blankets and soft pillows, a table set up at its center.   
  
"The masseur that usually comes is never around when we're in the studio. I figure she won't mind if we use her room while she's gone." Alex smiles, walking around the table, one hand sliding over the top of it.   
  
"Well, get undressed. I'll see if I can find some oil or something to use."  
  
"N-naked?" Alex says, filling the room with a casual concern.   
  
Reggie smiles, continuing to search through the room for a bottle of something that'll make sliding his hands over Alex's body easier. "Dress to your comfort level. If you want to keep your pants on and just take your shirt off, that's fine. If you want to keep your underwear on, keep them on. I want you to be as comfortable as possible."  
  
Alex nods but says nothing, existing for a moment in his own world. He strips his shirt over his head while Reggie finds a lighter, turning the flame on the candles throughout the room. The smell immediately permeates the air with smooth vanilla, calming on the mind and easy on the brain. Alex considers his pants for a second before pulling them down, kicking his shoes off to allow the denim of his pants to hit the floor with ease. Threading his fingers through the waistband of his pants, Alex pulls them down as well, exposing his bare ass to the cold chill of the room. Quickly, he throws the blanket over his body, laying face down on the table.   
  
"I'm ready when you are!" He calls, his face fitting perfectly in the hole carved on the table. Reggie springs back to him with a bottle in his hand, shaking it vigorously to activate it's natural warmth.   
  
He squeezes the bottle into his hand, letting the viscous liquid pool in his palm. Carefully, he applies it to Alex's soft skin, kneading his hands into the knotted muscle and tired blood.   
  
"You carry a lot of your worries in your shoulder, huh?" Reggie asks, digging his hands into Alex's neck. "I can feel it, tons of knots up here."   
  
Alex lets out a small groan as Reggie makes his way through his shoulders, onto his back, revealing more and more of the man's skin as he does so. He's halfway down Alex's back when he stops, refilling his hand with the liquid. "I see you stripped completely," he laughs, starting to work on the small of Alex's back, just above where his butt begins to form a mound.   
  
Alex laughs nervously. "you're a professional, after all. I figured I'd give you as much canvas to work with as possible." Reggie nods silently, continuing. He folds the blanket upward until it's sitting boldly on Alex's crack, the rest of his skin open and exposed to the air. Reggie works quickly, moving his hands masterfully through Alex's thighs, down his legs, across his firm, muscular butt. The speed at which things accelerate makes Alex nervous, but that doesn't stop the feeling of complete and total relief as Reggie makes his way. It feels almost like Reggie is crocking him open, releasing all the terrible things that live inside him so that his roots can take hold again.   
  
"I'm going to take the blanket off of you now to work on this area. Just for a second, ok? I'll put it right back on as soon as we're done."  
  
"Don't worry about it. At this rate, you can touch me anywhere and I'd say thank you."  
  
They both laugh as Reggie moves the blanket off Alex's body, leaving him completely naked. The masseur wastes no time in gripping Alex's butt, spreading the cheeks apart and massaging them heavily. Alex feels his back arching subconsciously, his body moving on its own. Using the pinky edge of his hand, Reggie presses between Alex's cheeks, using his palm to expose Alex's hole to the air. "Reggie," Alex perks up, drawing the assistant's attention. "My shoulders still hurt. Do you think you could work on them for me?"  
  
Reggie does as he's told, moving back to the front of Alex's body to start working on his shoulders. Alex lifts his head and comes face to face with Reggie's crotch, the man's impressive bulge ghosting its way across Alex's nose.   
  
There's no second thought to his action, no guessing toward consequences. Without hope nor herald, Alex lets his tongue loll out of his mouth, the tip of it making contact with Reggie's clothed length. "Sorry," he stops the massage. "Did I hit you there?"  
  
"No," Alex says, one hand coming around to the front of him, gripping Reggie's length through the thin fabric. "I hit you."  
  
Reggie smiles, nodding his head. He can tell by Alex's expression that he's nervous, and it's his job to give the man the most comfortable and enjoyable experience possible. So, without a word between them, Reggie pulls his pants down, his thick member making contact with Alex's face. He doesn't wait for the blond to announce his intentions either. He grips the base of his length with one hand while the other remains on Alex's shoulders. He guides the tip of the cock against Alex's waiting lips, slipping it into his mouth carefully.  
  
Alex moans nearly immediately, trying his hardest to wrap him lips completely around Reggie's manhood. The massive cock proving more of a challenge than he had prepared himself mentally for. Reggie moves his hips in time with the stroke of his hands, contact constant from his hands and his cock simultaneously.   
  
As if not relaxed enough, Alex finds himself keeping rhythm with the small thrusts, swallowing when the length is at the back of his throat, taking it further and further down to give his pharynx just as much of a workout as his sore muscles. Before he can get it completely down his throat, Reggie pulls out, slapping it against his face a few times. Alex feels the wet skin coating his face with his own spit, and it turns him on like no other before him. Reggie slides his meat across the other's cheeks until Alex is blushing and completely covered in saliva. "Let's get back down, shall we?"  
  
Reggie moves back to Alex's legs, putting his hands in the same position as when he'd left, this time with much more purpose. He spreads Alex's cheeks, spitting into them and massaging the wet into Alex's waiting, twitching hole. Alex nods his head to give silent consent, turning backward with the most worried look on his face. Not because he's afraid that Reggie will fuck him to roughly, but because he isn't confident in being able to take Reggie fully.   
  
Climbing up onto the table, Reggie lines his cock up with Alex's hole, teasing the tight entrance with the tip of his already leaking cock. Alex bites his lip as Reggie moves to lay on top of him, cock slipping into his hole and slowly, painstakingly working its way in, solid inch after solid inch. After what feels like an eternity, Alex feels Reggie's hips rest against his buttocks, the tip of Reggie's cock surely halfway into his colon.   
  
There's no time to be made more comfortable as Reggie begins his small, shallow thrusts to work Alex open. The blond gasps, moaning into the air without a care in the world. He feels his concerns about performing melt away, Reggie's massive member pressed tight against his prostate the only thing he can focus on. After a few minutes, the thrusts become longer, faster, more of Reggie's length leaving his hole only to be replaced moments later. Alex can fee his hips spreading, his legs moving to the sides without his intervention as REggie demands more space, carving Alex's ass with his cock until it's ruined for any other man but him.   
  
"You're gonna-" Alex breathes, lifting his head up as he feels the familiar sensation of orgasm preparing in the bottom of his stomach. "Keep going, you're gonna make me cum. You're gonna make me cum, I-!!" Alex's cock throbs as the climax rocks through his body. Reggie's cock massaging his prostate like a hand pressed flat against the head of his cock, more and more cum being milked out with every stroke. Reggie doesn't stop his onslaught until Alex throbs with nothing coming out, the cum completely drained from him. He pulls out gently, letting his own member slide out with a wet, subtle pop.   
  
Alex lays on the table, stars in his eyes and hole open and gaping from Reggie's expert massage. "That was... Awesome." Alex smiles. "Same time next week?"  
  
Reggie nods, pressing a kiss to Alex's forehead before pulling his pants back up, moving for the door. HE's surprised to find the same executive that had ushered him in the building earlier waiting for him. "Bobby is formally requesting his time, if you're finished with Alex?"  
  
"All done, Bobby is last on the list. I'm all his."  
  
He follows the man back to the main room for Sunset Curve, surprised to find Bobby sitting with a few other men in suits and other young men his own age. "Ah, Reggie, right? We're almost finished here. Come, come!" Bobby smiles at him, waving his hand. Reggie does as he's told, crossing the room to where Bobby sits. The man stands to greet him, pulling him in for a hug. "I have a special arrangement, if you're fine with it?"  
  
"Anything you need," Reggie agrees.   
  
"Awesome, take your pants off."   
  
Reggie surveys the room for a minutes, considering the terms of his contract. He decides that if all the men in the room want a turn, he'll be asking the management for more money. Still, he does as he's told, sweatpants falling to the ground. He steps out of them, following Bobby's guidance once they're off. Bobby unbuckles his own pants, only pulling them down far enough to expose his hard cock. He sits back down on the couch, guiding Reggie downward to sit on him.  
  
Public sex isn't exactly Reggie's forté, but he'll do it if that's what Bobby wants.   
  
The employee groans as Bobby enters him, certainly the largest man he's taken, even in his personal life. Reggie knows he has a big dick, it's not a question or a riddle. He's been nine inches since he hit puberty, and thick as his own wrist, but Bobby? Bobby's at least eleven inches and thick as a beer can. Even as he slowly dips himself into the man's lap, Reggie can see his massive balls hanging between his thighs, saddled perfectly on the couch beneath them. He finds himself having to breathe calmly, through his nose and out his mouth, to mitigate some of the discomfort. Still, he's prepared for this sort of thing, pre-lubed and stretched before even arriving. He's successful in sitting in Bobby's lap after a few more seconds of effort, readying himself to bounce and give Bobby a good experience.   
  
Bobby presses his palms into Reggie's hips, preventing him from moving. He's confused, at first, but when he turns his attention back to the execs, he notices none of them even acknowledging him. His eyebrows furrow in confusion, but it dawns on him a second later. They're not here for a show, they're here for business. This is Bobby's stress relief.   
  
And he's right. Bobby continues talking about possible collaborations, working with the execs on their second album. Luke even comes in to join them, adding his two cents in. Every once in a while, Reggie can feel a moan escape his lips from Bobby thrusting upward, getting his massive cock deeper into Reggie's guts, or when he flexes his cock and makes the head throb.   
  
He realizes he must be louder than he thinks, because Bobby wraps his hand around Reggie's mouth a second after the third or fourth moan, pulling him into his chest and keeping his palm firmly over his mouth to muffle the noise.   
  
The meeting continues for another twenty minutes, each of the men talking in turn, going down the line and going over their plans. When it's all said and done, Bobby doesn't rise, but he does push Reggie far enough to one side to shake their hands on their way out. Not one of them acknowledge what they're doing, or Reggie himself for that matter. He's just a warm sleeve to keep Bobby's massive cock in check while the meeting goes on.   
  
Once they've all left the room save for Luke, Bobby releases Reggie's mouth. "Can I cum in you?" He asks sweetly, almost innocently. Reggie nods, lifting his hips up to get stimulation going for the both of them. Bobby moans outwardly, his voice deep and inviting. Every part of his massive member must be so sensitive now, all of it wrapped in Reggie's insides for so long, the head must feel like a heater to the touch.   
  
It only takes a few strokes for Bobby to start thrusting harder, losing his composure to get off. He grips Reggie's hips harder, laying his head on the man's back until Reggie feels the warmth fill the bottom of his stomach. He feels the warmth drip down his cheeks, the familiar, wet clap of his skin making contact with Bobby's echoing through the room.   
  
They sit together for a long while, so long that Alex returns to the room showered and wrapped in a towel. He waves to Reggie, blushing as he realizes what's going on.   
  
When Bobby finally pulls out, a large glob of cum falls out of Reggie's gaping hole despite his best attempts to keep it inside. He walks around a little bit, letting the feeling return to his lower half before moving for his pants. Bobby zips his jeans up and smiles at him, standing to press a kiss to Reggie's forehead.   
  
"Alright guys, let's go." The same exec enters the room, holding the door open. "Flight to Tokyo takes off in an hour, we gotta get to the airport and get you guys checked in. Bags are already there."  
  
The boys say goodbye to Reggie one by one, each other them either shaking his hand, giving him a kiss, or both. Once they've left, Reggie grabs his things, moving toward the door.   
  
"Not so fast," the exec stops him. He hands the Reggie an envelope, but stops him from opening it. "Go home, get packed. You're going on tour with the boys."  
  
"I'm... What?"  
  
"I've already talked with Sweet Dreams. If you agree to our contract, you'll be Sunset Curve's in house stress relief. They could use your services on tour." Reggie's eyes widen, tearing open the envelope to reveal a plane ticket. "We'll have someone on the flight to go over the basics of the contract with you, and you can sign once we land if you find the terms agreeable." Reggie's heart feels like it might beat out of his chest, the world at his fingertips and his favorite band within arms length.  
  
"Well, Reggie? Are you coming?"  
  
  
  
  



	7. Your New Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what this is.

"I've met someone."  
  
Julie and Carlos look up at the same time, their tandem expression more than clear at their understanding. "You've met someone?" Julie repeats, pencil in her hand slowly making it's way to the book she's been writing in. She stares at her father, burns holes in his eyes while he chops up some tomatoes to throw into their dinner.  
  
Julie's distraught expression isn't one that denotes care, or concern. She's hurt, and it's obvious in the way she looks at her him. She didn't expect him to be alone, live the rest of his life without companionship, but she did expect him to have enough with her and Carlos. She thought they were enough to keep him going into his old age, even if they would be adults by the time he finally joined their mother.   
  
"I have," Ray starts again. "I want you guys to know that nothing and no one will ever replace your mom, I'm not trying to bring someone in that will take her place. I've been seeing this person for... A little bit, now. They'll be joining us for dinner."  
  
In typical father fashion, Ray turns his back on his kids, a sly smirk on his face. This is more than enough to set Julie on her toes. They don't hide anything from each other, they don't keep secrets, even when their mom was still around. For her father to not take questions, for him to fully shut himself off in anticipation, the surprise is either going to be incredibly overwhelming, or distinctly underwhelming.  
  
"I'm happy for you, Dad," Carlos chimes in, continuing his math homework without so much as looking up. His ability to continue on the beats of life are to be admired, that's for sure.   
  
Before Julie can chime in, the doorbell rings. "Ooh, that's him." Ray says, drying his hands and making his way for the door. Julie and Carlos immediately look at each other, eyes locked over the dinner table.  
  
"Him?" They say in tandem.  
  
"What's up, you guys?" Luke asks, walking into the dining room. He hugs Julie and gives a high five to Carlos before sitting with them, Alex and Reggie not far behind.   
  
Julie looks over her friends, eyebrows furrowed. "I guess it wasn't... Him?" Julie asks, turning back to Ray.   
  
Smirking, her father goes back to cooking the food. "No, he's arrived. Would you mind helping me in the kitchen, honey?"  
  
Julie turns to the boys, shocked as Reggie pushes his chair out from under the table. "I'd be happy to, love."  
  
The pin drop silence that falls over the group is palpable. Luke and Julie's eyes are locked, mouths open wide as they stare at each other. Alex looks at nothing in particular, just smiles, knowingly, but face taut with surprise. Carlos turns to Julie as quickly as the realization hits his brain. What the heck? He mouths to her. She shrugs in response.   
  
Ray and Reggie are a sight to behold. They embrace each other like old lovers, pressing soft kisses onto the others lips, snuggling up when they're not working on something separately to prepare dinner. Alex recognizes the giggles and soft touches, nodding as if impressed by their dynamic.   
  
"Hi, I have a question," Carlos raises his hand, waiting for either his father or Reggie to acknowledge him.   
  
Ray's smile is bigger and brighter than usual as he nods to his son. "Is he our step-dad now?"  
  
The others at the dinner table turn to Carlos, then immediately to Reggie and Ray.  
  
"Well, we're not married, _mijo_. So, no. He may be, someday." Ray reaches over, taking Reggie's hand. The blush on Reggie's cheeks is clear even from where they sit.   
  
"I also have a question." Luke says, copying Carlos and raising his hand. "When did this, uh- When did you guys start seeing each other."  
  
"I can answer this one," Reggie smiles. Ray bows to him, as if to offer him the floor. "As you guys know, with the band, we've been over here a lot more often. Practicing here late into the night has left us going home at all hours of the morning. One night I just- Didn't go home. That was about, what, babe? Five months ago?"   
  
"Five months exactly tomorrow." Ray chimes.   
  
"Five months exactly tomorrow." Reggie repeats. Sitting on the counter, he reaches out for Ray and embraces him. The two smirk and smile, pressing quick and careless kisses on the others lips.  
  
Carlos looks as though he may blow a fuse. Julie, Luke, and Alex all stare, watching their friend and their friend's dad almost banging on the kitchen counter. The smell of food and sounds of frying can't cover up the level of schoolboy crushing going on in their kitchen, a fact that Julie certainly despises.   
  
"How's- Uh, how's dinner coming?"  
  
Alex breaks the kissing sounds, turning to Luke and Julie with a knowing wink.   
  
"Just another little bit. Why don't you guys set the table?" All eyes are on Reggie now, all of them shocked at the candor. "I mean, uh- Please? Set the table?" He smiles, trying to cover his tracks. This is Ray's doing, piercing his brain with the angst of fatherhood.   
  
They continue cooking until the food is ready. Carlos locks eyes with Julie once more as the food is set in front of him.  
  
 _What the heck_ , he mouths. 


	8. The City is at War.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie's Steelworks are defeated in battle, leaving him at the mercy of Alex's Clearest Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning! 
> 
> Just a quick update on some things so you guys know where we're at. This was the last story in the initial story series, I've nearly run out of requests from that first wave! Here are the things currently being worked on OR due to release within the next few weeks. 
> 
> \- Big In Germany (The band does a sex toy thing for charity au)  
> \- Television ( teen soap opera au)  
> \- Yours Forever 2 ( a look at the ot4 inviting willie over )  
> \- Royals 2 ( prince luke and prince reggie must come to terms with their new arrangement )  
> \- Personal Assistant 2 ( alex and the luke-bot invite some friends over to check his programming )
> 
> That being said, I have been having a lot of trouble writing smut lately, so stuff like Big In Germany and Personal Assistant Part 2 have been coming along less and less frequently. Unfortunate, I know. 
> 
> I'm starting a new project! A World Alone has about three - four more chapters left and when that's done, I'm going to try my hand at a more classic YA type thing with Alex and Willie, possibly the OT4 + Willie if I can make it work, we'll see. No specific plot comes to mind yet, but with AWA coming to an end, I definitely don't want to lose this momentum to continue writing. 
> 
> The last big thing I want to mention before I run out of space is, I'd like to do a gift series for the people that have supported me not just here but on A World Alone as well. Biisalty, Shadastan, JATP1998, thatsaplottwist; I always see you guys commenting and I want you to know I really, really appreciate it. I'd be happy to do special gifts for you guys if you have requests.

The twinkling city lights betray an underworld most heinous.   
  
To visitors of New Los Angeles, there is enough to do to last a hundred years. Restaurants, bars, clubs; Malls, theme parks, penthouse suites. Since the ocean swallowed up the original Los Angeles, the new version of American capitalism sure hasn't wasted any time building on top of it's waterlogged foundation.  
  
Just beneath the waves of this boisterous and bright city lives what the NLAPD like to call 'Real LA'. Beneath the glitz and the glamour, the only thing that has persisted from it's predecessor is that a few very powerful, very angry groups run everything and everyone. What's worth more than military grade equipment? Information. Information is power in NLA, and there are people that will kill to get it.   
  
Seven groups make up the underbelly of NLA; Number Six, Eternal, Just Right, Steelworks, Navy Thunder Diving Team, and Bonfire make up the warring sects, but none are more powerful than that of Clearest Blue.   
  
Clearest Blue has a shady history. Lead by the tyrant Carson Mercer since the fall of Los Angeles, his movement into NLA was swift and striking. Just as the lights and the sounds were installed in the city over water, so too did Carson take what he wanted with blood and money. At his hands, the other six factions bent their will, each with their own territories but non capable of opposing clearest Blue's stake in what was, what could be, and what has already been.   
  
In 2099, Carson's augments finally let him down, his heart stopping and his body finally rotting in the ground. The factions prepared for the power vacuum the best way they knew how; hoarding weapons. The power vacuum, of course, never came. Unbeknownst to the groups on the ground, Carson had been preparing a son, an heir: Alex Mercer. Carson couldn't actually have kids, a procedure almost necessary with the number of women he'd seen, he'd been with. They would come and go out of his life, coming back months later to claim pregnancy. Carson would never be taken out of his fortune with child support, he made sure of that.   
  
In 2080, Carson's most trusted friend and loyal subject Callie Orta brought to him what would be his most prized possession. A child, lost and fumbling around his twenty second property. He sent them way, giving her the means and the money to take care of him, to raise him. As he grew, Carson would visit, teaching him the ways of the city. How to grift, how to steal, forcing him into the Clearest Blue's ranks at the very bottom to make him the strongest version of himself he could be.   
  
If you ask Alex, he'll tell you it was all worth it. When Carson finally shut down in 2099, he'd been ready for it. They'd been planning it. No tricks, no gimmicks, no fancy assassinations. Alex sat with his would-be father as the lights finally went out, ready to take up the mantle as his warmth still lingered.   
  
Now, in 2100, a set of black cars make their way out of the Steelworks' territory. Each one moves through the streets with expert precision, a set of stunt drivers paid handsomely for transport. Hiring getaway drivers is long and past the time of his father. Alex would never have the elite brought to him by anyone but the best.   
  
They arrive at a high rise hotel, The Goldleaf. The staff already knows who the guests in the penthouse are, they already know to be expecting him to handle business in their hotel. A large amount of money can make a surprising amount of things alright in the public eye. The leader of the Steelworks, a man with black hair and tight jeans, is pulled out of the car by force, a man about his height but arms flexing through his shirt grips him with both hands.   
  
Three of these men are brought into the hotel and taken straight into the elevator, no time for questions or games.  
  
Steelworks has been known to do some questionable things. Their leader, Reggie, has had his thumbs in a number of pies since his rise to power in 2099. His greatness, unlike Alex's, was thrust upon him. No time to prepare, no myths or legends to precede him. The former leader of the Steelworks simply disappeared one day, left a note that said "Gone Fishin'!" and Reggie, the poor man, just so happened to be the one to find it. The Steelworks has an interesting way of operating. The only person above everyone else is the leader, and even then, one would be hard pressed to find Reggie not in the dirt with the other members of his crew. All of this- Sending people out to retrieve his enemies, taking them in blacked out cars, having muscle pull them out of their hideouts, it feels so informal. Reggie feels like he'd respect Clearest Blue's operation more if Alex had come down to handle these things himself.   
  
The elevator dings open, the landing of the penthouse absolutely massive. Reggie is pulled across the room and sat on the couch, velvety soft and easy to sit in. Reggie bounces on it a few times, happy with it's consistency.   
  
"Thank you, Luke." He hears the voice from around the corner. The man who'd sat him down backs away, folding his hands over his waist. "How nice of you to join me, Reginald." From the other room, Alex emerges. Blond, pale, wrapped only in a towel from the shower.   
  
"Reggie is fine," he chimes, earning him a punch in the chin from Luke.   
  
Alex waves to Luke, dismissing him. "Reggie it is. Please forgive my associate, he's been a little hungry for violence lately. I will be sending him to the Steelworks later, depending on how this goes, so keep that in mind."  
  
The blond crosses the room, never once taking in Reggie's gaze. He makes his way to the bar and pours himself a drink. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Can't really hold a drink right now," Reggie smiles, waving his handcuffed hands in front of him.   
  
Alex makes a face, snapping his fingers. "Can we get those off of him?" Luke does as he's instructed, grabbing Reggie's wrists and popping the cuffs with a key. Reggie rubs the skin where the metal had kept him trapped. He would offer a small thank you, but his chin still burns from it's previous encounter with Luke's fist.   
  
"We both know why you're here, don't we?" Alex asks, sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. He hands Reggie a glass filled with a brown liquid and raises his own to him, taking a quick swig of the alcohol before setting it down beside him.   
  
Reggie takes the glass. "It has something to do with that chip we found, right? That's Steelworks property now."  
  
"Actually," Alex smiles. "Steelworks no longer exists. The property you guys stay on, the apartment buildings you own, and the fairground you use as a hideout; as of about twenty minutes ago, belong to me."   
  
Reggie's eyes widen. "Wh-What?!?"   
  
"You see, Reggie, the chip you found is very, very important to me. But you didn't find it, did you? You stole it. We have your face all over the cameras." Alex reaches to one side, gripping a small remote and clicking a television on behind him. On it is displayed Reggie's face, his team moving through the underground complex to retrieve whatever it is they might get their hands on to sell.  
  
"Since when do you own Himayama Tech?"  
  
"Since about two weeks ago?" Alex asks, inquisitively looking at Luke, who nods. "Two weeks ago the buyout finished. The chip you took is experimental, worth nothing. So, I'm going to make this very, very easy on you. Give it back to me, and I'll sell you back your properties."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
Another punch from Luke, this time one that knocks him off his senses. Reggie struggles to bring things back into focus, working his hardest to get his eyes right about him before another blow can land. Alex turns to Luke, making a face at him. "Why don't you wait for me downstairs, Luke? In fact, the whole team. Let's go, everyone downstairs. I'll call for you when Reggie and I are finished here."  
  
The entire detail of men look at each other, wondering and waiting. "You heard him!" Luke calls. At once, all of them pile into the elevator, watching Alex disappear as the door closes.   
  
"You've already lost this fight, Reggie. You belong to me now, it's over. There is no more Steelworks, there is no more group. The big seven are down to a big six. Five, if the things that I have going work out the way I think they will; and trust me, they will." Alex takes another swig of his drink, smiling contently.  
  
"So, why am I here? Why don't you just send your goons to burn it all to the ground, find the chip yourself."  
  
"You're here because I don't want you to be gone. You think I'd have brought you all this way, spent all this money, just to tell you your friends and family have been wiped out? That's a bit supervillain, don't you think?" He laughs, shifting his seat from the coffee table to Reggie's side. Reggie shifts uncomfortably, the glass in his hand sweating water into his palms.   
  
Without another word, Reggie's swings the glass at Alex, ready to break it over his head and make a run for it. To his shock, Alex's arms has risen to meet him, palm gripping the wrist that carries the cup tightly. "I-"   
  
Quickly, Alex knocks the glass our of Reggie's hand and climbs on top of him, releasing his wrist just in time to wrap both hands around the man's neck. Reggie bucks him off, throwing him over the back of the couch. He tries to follow after him quickly, but Alex has rolled over and risen before he gets around the back. Reggie catches a swift kick to his chest that sends him flying back over the couch and slamming into the coffee table. Alex stands, breathing hard, the towel having been lost on the ground near him. He moves to retrieve it, but tanks a tackle from Reggie before he can. The duo slam into the wall, both of them falling to the ground and wrestling for dominance.   
  
Alex and Reggie roll around the ground, their arms and legs tangled and struggling against one another. They land chest to chest, Reggie arm wrapped around Alex's neck. Alex grits his teeth, the two staring into each other's eyes.   
  
In one quick movement, Reggie presses his lips to Alex's.   
  
Alex pulls back shaken, eyes wide and nostrils flaring. His expression twists in anger, breathing faster and chest rising harder than before. Reggie stares at him, searching his eyes for something when Alex forces their lips back together. They battle for dominance, even in this, but their hands no longer attempt to restrain the other. They grope frantically, Alex snaking his fingers under Reggie's shirt to pull it over his head, hands in his pants before either one can work out what really is happening. Reggie's hands, while not working on his own clothes, grip desperately at Alex's soft, fair skin, hands full of the blond's muscular ass. They continue kissing until they're both fully naked, Alex's mouth moving from Reggie's lips downward.   
  
-  
  
Reggie finds his underwear in a pile by the broken coffee table as Alex wraps the towel back around his waist. He clears his throat before speaking into his bracelet. "Retrieve our guest, please." He tries his best to sound even, despite still being out of breath.   
  
"The chip," Reggie whispers. He leans down into his shoe, pulling it from beneath the sole. Alex stares at it, looks up to meet Reggie's eyes, and then cautiously moves to take it. Their touch lingers on one another, the chip only a medium to feel each other's skin once more. "What is it?"  
  
"Carson Mercer," Alex whispers. "Everything he ever was is on this chip. Every memory, every feeling... This is his ghost."  
  
Reggie had heard of copying people's identities onto discs to be used as the base of AI, but he had no idea that Carson Mercer had his identity transferred before his death. "Does that mean-"  
  
"No, it doesn't mean anything. Carson Mercer is dead, and I intend to ensure it stays that way."  
  
The elevator dings just as Reggie gets his jacket back on. Luke moves for him, but Reggie has already crossed to meet him halfway.   
  
"Take him back to the Steelworks. He and every member of his group are Clearest Blue property now." Reggie and Alex lock eyes. "They don't make a move without our knowledge, they don't get into so much as an argument over toilet paper without me hearing about it, understood?" Luke nods, grabbing Reggie by the arm and pulling him into the elevator.   
  
"I look forward to our next business meeting, Reggie."


	9. Something Comforting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray considers dating Trevor. The boys have something to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for JATP1998.
> 
> For all your unending support.
> 
> Your Friend, Gallantry.

As many stars there are in the sky, that's how many ways two people can find each other in the world.   
  
Sunset Curve and their meteoric rise to fame is tragically cut short when three of their members die suddenly and inexplicably. The only surviving member, Bobby, is left heartbroken, losing not only his friends, but people closer to his heart than they let on to the world. As well as being the band, the four had become closer than just friends, and intended to use the money from their careers to get a place somewhere and live together. All of them. To say the four of them felt a deep and tragic love for each other is only punctuated by the fact that Bobby was left alone all those years ago.  
  
That is, of course, until he meets Ray.  
  
Ray is an up and coming performer, teaching lessons in high school and when he starts college. He meets Bobby performing at the Orpheum, using the songs all of them wrote, determined to continue their legacy. Back then, they could never speak of the thing going on between them, just like the other boys couldn't. Just like the group couldn't.  
  
Meeting in secret, Ray would find Bobby after his shows, the two of them spending long hours together, both of them sharing meaningful gazes and passing touches. They never allowed themselves the pleasure of intimacy, never once gave into the power that fell around them to press their lips together or lace their fingers together. No, that would be too harsh, too unforgiving. When Rose takes notice of Ray instead of Bobby, it becomes obvious that their brief time together has come and gone. She becomes his wife, and Bobby becomes Trevor Wilson.  
  
Watching Julie perform at the Orpheum with the boys not only brought back his love for the building, the building where he would meet his potential lover and his wife, it also brought the opportunity to reconnect with Bobby- Trevor now. Their first meeting is tense, full of what ifs and maybes and what things would have been like. What things could have been, but weren't. Much to Ray's surprise, he finds himself thinking about Trevor more and more often. Waking up the day after the performance, he's shocked to find that he has a message. A text, simple and clean, from Bobby. Not Trevor. Bobby.  
  
Meeting Julie in the garage, Ray is not so much shocked to see the boys as he is curious as to how they still look like that after all this time.   
  
"To put it simply," Alex explains. "We died."  
  
"Died?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And now, what?"  
  
"Now we're ghosts!" Reggie chimes, smiling.   
  
"So, now you guys are in a ghost band with my daughter?" Ray's eyes narrow at the thought. His gaze falls from one boy to the next, settling on Julie.   
  
"They can stay here, right, Dad?" She asks, her face lighting up with hope. "They don't need to eat or drink, it'll be just like when they were ghosts, except now they can... Touch stuff?"  
  
She turns to the boys, all of them shrug in unison. Reggie reaches for Alex's drum kit, flicking one of the cymbals with his finger. The sound it makes resounds through the garage, and he turns his attention back to the main group, content with his actions.   
  
"I don't know, Julie. How are we supposed to explain that there are three boys living in our garage? That doesn't feel at all serial killer to you?"  
  
"They're Julie's bandmates from Europe!" Carlos enters the garage, snapping pictures of everything he can get in his iPad's field of view. "We're lodging them until they can get their own place. Where better for the biggest band to hang out than at Julie's house where there's tons of instruments and promotion stuff?"  
  
The entire group turns to Carlos, their expressions ranging from bewilderment to impression. Ray lifts both eyebrows, palms open in surrender. "Alright, fine. They can stay." The three boys wrap their arms around each other, jumping in excitement. There's tons and tons of hollering, with Julie and Carlos quickly joining in. "Alright, alright," Ray interrupts their celebration. "Julie, Carlos, I think you guys have homework you should be working on."  
  
From his pocket, a soft ding. Message received. In the chaos, he'd completely forgotten about replying to Bobby. He has to read the words on his screen more than once, the sentence not seeming real. "Something the matter?"  
  
Ray stutters a second, turning his body one way and then the other, refusing to acknowledge the others for a second. "I-"  
  
Without warning, Carlos grabs his phone, running to the door with it. "Ooh- Who's Bobby?"  
  
Ray is quick in handling his son, crossing the space between them swiftly. He snatches his phone out of Carlos' hand, shoving it back in his pocket. "Bobby... Trevor Wilson? Carrie's dad?" Julie turns her attention to her father, eyebrow lifted, waiting for a response. The boys share glances, each of them carefully examining the other.   
  
"Alright, back inside, let's go!" Ray says, shuffling Julie and Carlos out the door. He breathes out, a ddep sigh erupting from his chest. Before he can take another second to think, however, the boys descend on him.  
  
"Are you going on a date with Bobby?"  
  
"Is it a date?"  
  
"Did he ask you to hang out?"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Where are you guys going?"  
  
"You're not going out like that, are you?"  
  
"ARGH!" Ray yells, throwing his hands up in resignation. "Yes! Ok, yes! Bobby asked me out. We knew each other after- Well, after you guys. I met Rose shortly after that and then... But we never.... Nothing ever happened."  
  
"But you wanted it to?" Alex asks.  
  
"You still do." Luke doesn't question, he knows. He knows the look in Ray's face because it was his own, once.   
  
Ray bites his lip, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Ray-" Reggie reaches out, pressing his now tangible palm to the taller man's shoulder. "Bobby was our friend, we loved him. Probably in the same way you do now. We were... We shared a lot of- Stuff, back in the day. If you're really serious about dating him, we'll help you out."  
  
"On the agreement that if you hurt him, we will be haunting you." Alex chimes in.   
  
Luke's contention becomes clear when he turns around to face his guitar, moving toward it wordlessly. Despite their best efforts, they hadn't really succeeded in haunting him for stealing from them. Though, could it be considered stealing if there was no one left to steal from? Luke looks over his guitar, strumming it with the tip of his finger.   
  
"Luke?" Alex turns just enough to see him from the corner of his eye.  
  
"No, you're right." Luke nods with a smile. "We're gonna get you ready for your date. When is it?"  
  
"Uh-" Ray says, eyes darting from one boy to the other. "Tonight?"  
  
"Then let's get to work!"   
  
Luke poofs into Ray's bedroom, going through his wardrobe. By the time Reggie and Alex have dragged him back to the house, Luke has chosen several outfits for him. "Bobby really likes the pristine look, but not like you're trying too hard." He throws a blazer off a suit Ray has, trading it for a baseball jacket in the back of the closet.   
  
"I haven't worn that since high school," Ray chimes, trying to take it from Luke.   
  
"Vintage, even better."  
  
Alex takes Ray down to the kitchen for some more lessons. "Bobby's love language is physical touch, so you've got to be ready for that." He reaches out over the table, pressing his fingers into the back of Ray's hand. Ray immediately pulls back, very uncomfortable with the contact. "See, that's what I'm talking about. If you recoil like that, you're only going to make him feel rejected. Just relax, if he reaches out-" Alex does it again. This time, Ray breathes out, allowing Alex to make contact. Slowly, Alex rubs the back of Ray's hand with his fingertips. "Great, let's move on." Alex reaches out for Ray's cheek, brushing it with the back of his hand. Ray finds himself leaning into the touch, surprised with even himself that he enjoys it. "Good, good," Alex whispers. His hand runs across Ray's cheek to his ear, gently rubbing his earlobe. When his palm finally reaches the side of Ray's neck, neither man questions it when they feel each other lean in, the entire process so natural. Ray's eyes instinctively close when he feels Alex's breath, and he's sure he's closer than he thinks when-  
  
"No kissing my dad, please!" Julie calls from the living room. Alex and Ray jolt backward from each other, eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Uh- Good going, excellent work. You're ready."  
  
Next up is Reggie, who sits Ray down on the bed in the guest room, staring him directly in the eyes. "Do you intend to have sex with Bobby?"  
  
"That's non-"  
  
Reggie pulls out an eggplant from the fridge he's brought with them into the room. "If you do, just know that this is a near exact representation of what you'll be working with."  
  
"I'm going to be super honest with you. Bobby was the first guy I ever thought about before getting with the kids' mom. I'm not even sure what I would do with something like that."  
  
Reggie nods, "no worries, man. I'll help you. If it comes down to it, I'll show you what to do. These things are guaranteed to drive Bobby crazy.  
  
Reggie spends the next fifteen minutes demonstrating oral sex with the eggplant, a process that both intrigues and terrifies Ray. He watches as REggie explains how important it is to pay attention to the head, how to get under Bobby's foreskin, and what parts of him are the most fun to play with while his dick is in the man's mouth.   
  
"So you guys really just- Used to have sex?" Ray asks.   
  
"Yeah, all the time. He and I especially, couldn't keep out hands off each other."  
  
"What was it- How is it? Having sex with another guy."  
  
"Well-" Reggie rubs his chin with his fingers. "It's super weird at first. If you don't do it right, it will hurt. If you go slow and you really listen to each other, there's mainly just discomfort which is completely different. I was uncomfortable a lot, but let me tell you, with a dick like this-" he waves the eggplant in front of their faces. "It's hard to miss the prostate, y'know? Getting it completely inside will be the hardest part, but once it's in... Man, it's like, the best feeling ever. And Bobby is so good at it. He can give head like no other, and can top for hours on end. One time, he made me cum two times just from fucking me, it was awesome."  
  
Reggie stares off into the distance, allowing the memory to come back to him. Hands gripping the public bathroom sink, they must have been at it for hours when Bobby finally came. He was sure, back then, that he'd cum a third time before Bobby finally shot inside him, but alas, the magical three was not to be. "Anyway," he brings himself back to reality. "You'll do great. Check yourself in the shower, just a little poking and prodding to make sure you don't have anything going on, and then let whatever happens tonight, happen!"   
  
Ray does his best to follow the boys' advice, showering before Bobby is due to pick him up. He dons the clothes Luke has picked out for him, a pair of dress pants and a white undershirt with the baseball jacket over the top. He slicks his hair back with some gel at Reggie's behest, not totally unhappy with his look when he checks it in the mirror. "Here," Luke hands Ray a bottle of cologne. "I picked your best one."  
  
Coming down the stairs, the boys poof into the living room with Carlos and Julie. Both kids gasp when they see their father, smiling at him. "Dad, you look amazing!" Julie nearly yells.  
  
"So cool!" Carlos beams, running over to him. Ray smiles, leaning down to hug his son.   
  
He had yet to confront the growing feeling in his chest. A strange, semi-malleable presence hiding in his ribs. It bends with his breath and wanes with his heartbeat, but he can't deny the fact that it's grown since seeing Bobby at the Orpheum. "You guys aren't... Mad?"  
  
"Why would we be mad?" Julie asks.   
  
"I really haven't been interested in anyone since your mom. I didn't think I'd ever worry about being with anyone after her, let alone a guy, and-"  
  
Julie wraps her hands around her dad's chest, Carlos coming in shortly after. "Dad, we want you to be happy. Whoever that's with."  
  
Reggie wipes a tear from his eye, hands clasped together. Alex turns to him in bewilderment. "How am I the sensitive one?!"  
  
The doorbell rings and startles all of them. Getting his things together, Ray gives one last look at the kids, all of them offering a smile or a thumbs up. He opens the door to see Bobby just as the boys poof out and Julie and Carlos return to the living room to watch.   
  
"Wow," Bobby smiles. "You look great."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
In this strange worlds entirety, Ray had almost forgotten how much he'd enjoyed Bobby's company, back in the day. There were so many things left unsaid, so many parameters left unfilled. He couldn't bring himself to feel those feelings back then, but now, looking at his face; Ray almost drowns under love's heavy burden.   
  
As he steps out the door, Bobby takes a breath, stopping in their tracks. "Your cologne, is that-"  
  
"It was picked for me, sorry."  
  
"No, no. It's my favorite. Luke used to-" Bobby's eyes widen. "Then it's true."  
  
"Yeah. They're here. Do you want to see them, we can postpone this-"  
  
"Y'know," Bobby smirks. "As much as I'd love to see them again... Seeing you is doing so much more for me right now."  
  
They share a smile, and suddenly they're both 19 again, and the world is fresh and new. This isn't a time of hostility or hurt feelings, of mire or detriment for being true to oneself. This is Bobby and Ray's time. This is the first sunrise on a life that could have been for them. Walking down the sidewalk to the car, Bobby flicks his finger out and grazes the back of Ray's hand. Ray does the same back to him, this small touch a reassurance that since their last meeting, not a moment has passed.   
  
"They didn't say anything embarrassing about me, did they?"


	10. No Choir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie and Alex are set to meet with the other boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for Biisalty. I hope you don't mind a little NSFW for that savory flavor to go along with the sweet.
> 
> That being said, I took the week off for family stuff, but A World Alone and Nighttiming will go back to updating as normal now, Saturdays and Tuesdays respectively.

Alex has a lot of things to consider this afternoon. There is the meeting with the boys later, the eventual introduction of Willie to said boys, and then the probable date that they'll all go on afterward to really cement the unification of their relationships.   
  
Willie had only come to Alex's house a few minutes ago, with the intention of talking about what to expect and more about what things will be like once they all arrive. They definitely started talking about how cool Luke is, how kind and caring Reggie is, how chill and understanding Bobby is. They certainly started talking about how much they love and support Alex, and how excited they were when he mentioned seeing Willie in a more serious way. They definitely started talking about how ready Willie was to be in a relationship with Alex, and how he definitely didn't mind getting to know three extra boys to possibly date.   
  
They definitely started talking about it.  
  
Now, Alex lays on top of Willie, their bodies fully pressed together on the bed, lips moving against each other and tongues darting into mouths. Alex can feel the ache of his erection straining against his pants as he grinds against Willie's hips, rubbing himself through his jeans using Willie's body.  
  
Willie rolls Alex from on top of him before pulling his shirt off. Alex follows suit, happily yanking the soft cotton off his body to reveal his soft light skin. He unbuttons his pants, pulling them down before Willie crawls on top of him again. They continue their pursuit until both of them are down to their underwear, wet stains quickly forming on the front of their undershorts.   
  
The sound of a door opening down the stairs garners both of their attention.   
  
"Alex?" Luke calls from downstairs.   
  
Both of their eyes growing wide, they immediately hop up and out of the bed, hastily trying to put their clothes back on. When they realize that the boys are already bounding up the stairs, Alex shoves Willie into his closet. He climbs in with him and shuts the door, the knob clicking just as Luke enters the room.   
  
"Is he in there?" Bobby asks, popping his head in.   
  
"Nah, looks like he might be in the shower." Luke picks up Alex's pants. He folds them carefully and gently lays them back on the bed. His eyes narrow as he sees another pair of jeans, torn at the knees and scuffed from pavement.   
  
Reggie walks into the room passed Bobby, sitting down hard on the bed. "He's not in the bathroom, I just checked."  
  
"Text him?" Luke asks. Reggie quickly pulls out his phone, typing away.  
  
Alex struggles to get his phone from the waistband of his underwear where he'd stuffed it just before their daring escape. As quickly as he can, he flips it on silent, just as Reggie's message appears on his screen. 

> **Reggie: wya?**
> 
> **Me: Mom came and asked for help with something. Be back in a bit! Wait for me downstairs?**
> 
> **Reggie: sure thing, babe <3 **

Reggie shoves his phone back in his pocket. "He's gone with his mom somewhere, he'll be back soon. He wants us to wait for him downstairs."  
  
"Why downstairs?" Luke asks, moving to sit next to Reggie on the bed.   
  
Reggie shrugs. "Maybe he's already got Willie with him?"  
  
"I'm sure he's nervous. You know how he is." Bobby chimes.   
  
"Oh, for sure. He's probably had four or five conversations with him about how he should act around us, like we're not going to like him just as much as we like Alex."  
  
Alex feels his face flush before burning a bright red. Willie smiles into his shoulder. The closet not big enough to accommodate both of them, Willie has to hold Luke against his chest, the two of them standing as straight up as possible to ensure that they don't bang against the walls and make noise.   
  
"I can just imagine how cute his little fact is right now, all worried and anxious," Reggie presses his hands to his cheeks, swinging his body left and right. "He's probably blushing!"  
  
"His blush is the best," Luke smiles, nodding. "The cutest laugh, too, especially that nervous laugh when he's really worried. I'm positive he's giggling up a storm right now."  
  
Alex covers his mouth as he feels the laugh move up from his chest. They're right, obviously, about how he would be caught red handed in the middle of a giggle if something bad were to happen. Willie grips Alex's hips, pulling them closer together. Alex learns back into his chest, turning his head just enough for Willie to see the pink heat through the minimal closet light. Willie presses a kiss gently to Alex's shoulder, tapping their skin together once and then again, before baring his teeth and nibbling on Alex's skin.   
  
He holds his hand over his mouth tighter, feeling his stomach lurch with bubbles of air as he keeps himself from outright chuckling. Willie continues, slowly and intently as to not to make too much sound, he presses his lips to Alex's skin wherever he can find it.   
  
"Oh, I've got you both beat." Bobby smiles, confidently. "How about that shade of red he turns when you're on top of him? Looking into his eyes, balls deep in his ass." The other boys smile, their own cheeks turning a shade of pink. "He gets this face when I'm fucking him that just makes me want to fuck him harder. He loves it, and those cute little moans? Ugh! I'm getting hard just thinking about it."  
  
The boys turn to each other, each of them finding their hands moving to their crotches while they gaze at the others. Reggie rubs himself through his pants, smiling widely at Luke, who does the same.   
  
Alex breathes out, his cock straining against his shorts. he can feel Willie's hard on pressed flat between his cheeks. The fabric is too thin to prevent him feeling the quickly growing wetness at the tip of Willie's member. His hand starts to fall from his lips, and the base of a moan starts to drift from his throat, only to be caught by Willie's firm hand shooting over his mouth. Alex's cock flexes under the fabric at the touch, unable to keep himself from being turned on. He feels Willie's other hand pulling at the back of his underwear, exposing his ass to the open air. He knows what's about to happen, and he quickly arches his back to receive Willie's member. With the libido of the other boys, Alex keeps himself ready whenever he knows he's going to see them, and he's thankful for that fact now that he feels the head of Willie's fat cock against his hole. The tip already has so much pre-cum, he can feel it mixing with the lube he used to prepare himself. It pops in after a bit of working, and Alex tries to moan out, but Willie's hand keeps him from making any sound that might alert the others.   
  
"How about when he prepares before we even get here, so he can just take cock whenever we want it." Luke smiles, unabashedly rubbing himself now.   
  
Bobby's undone his pants, groping at the massive bulge through his underwear. "Kinda wish you'd do that kind of prep work, Patterson." He smiles, tapping Luke with the back of his hand. The three of them share a laugh before Bobby moves in for a kiss with Luke, who responds happily. He lifts the hand working his member to cup Bobby's cheek, the two sharing a deep kiss.   
  
Alex can feel himself trying to whine through Willie's hand, but the man shushes him quietly, pressing comforting kisses into his shoulder and neck. Compared to the other boys, Willie isn't the longest of the group, but he's certainly the widest. He doesn't have to move much to hit Alex's prostate, a fact that he's thankful for in their predicament. He gently rocks back and forth against Willie's hips, palming himself through his underwear. It isn't long before he drops the front of the fabric, exposing his own cock and stroking it vigorously. The cotton shorts fall down his legs and hit the floor of the closet. Alex, now standing completely naked, flexes his back and hips over and over to get as much of Willie inside him as possible.   
  
Reggie, Luke, and Bobby have all but abandoned their plan of waiting for Alex attentively. Bobby and Luke have pulled the front of their pants down, allowing Reggie's mouth and hands to work both of them at once. He uses his left hand when Bobby is in his mouth, and his left when Luke is in his mouth, using whatever hand isn't in use to stroke himself. "Fuck," Bobby says, turning his head to take Luke's lips against his. "Hurry, before Alex and Willie get back."  
  
They've abandoned subtly by now as Willie fucks into Alex's perfectly taut cheeks with as much force and gusto as the small space will allow. His hand still against Alex's mouth, he can feel the man's tongue against his palm. Alex is unable to keep his mouth closed, the powerful need to moan and whimper overcoming him as he's not able to get them out. Willie grips Alex's hip with his free hand, the sudden and violent strokes a clear indication that he's getting close. "Where- Where do you want it?" Willie whispers before biting into Alex's shoulder.   
  
"-----" Alex moans. Willie releases his mouth as Alex leans back further against him. "Inside!" He whispers as quietly as he can. Willie wraps both hands around Alex's hips, pulling him in for a few more strokes before the blond feels the warmth filling his ass. Willie holds Alex against him for quite some time, completely emptying his balls into Alex. Th two kiss for a good while longer, Alex's rosy face and chest fading after a minute.   
  
Suddenly, the door to the closer swings open, exposing Willie and Alex to the light. Bobby, Luke, and Reggie smile at the duo, all three of their cocks throbbing and in hand.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Willie," Luke pipes up. "Looks like you and Alex got a jump start. Think you might be ready to help us out?"


End file.
